Spring Break Aftermath
by xxyou're the music in mexx
Summary: Sharpay's friend from England turns up and sets her sights on Troy and Chad, will they realise she's a maneater? Gabriella finds out she's pregnant but who's the dad? Chad's a dustbin man for 2 weeks, anything can happen! review xx
1. A Taste of Europe

It was the first day back after spring break and 'the gang' were huddled together in a group, not wanting Troy, who hadn't arrived yet, to hear their plan. It was his birthday coming up and Gabriella, being the thoughtful person she is, decided to plan a surprise party for him only she couldn't do it alone so she asked her friends to help.

'Cool idea, we'll need food, lots of food, especially pizza' said Chad, energetically.

'Whoa calm down, you nearly hit me there' Taylor told him angrily.

'Sorry babe, so Zeke, get your thinking hat on, or chef's hat, whatever, what you gonna make?'

'I was thinking maybe-' Zeke began before Sharpay butted in.

'You know before we talk about food and everything, we really should have a theme, it could be…Oh My God I've got it!!!'

'Shhh, what?'

'THE OSCARS! The boys come in tuxedos and the girls in ball gowns! It's perfect!'

Taylor just rolled her eyes while Kelsi looked a bit worried.

'I was thinking more of a Tarts and Vicars, except without the Vicars' Chad said hopefully.

Taylor flicked him on the ear while the other girls looked appalled.

Sharpay advanced towards Chad with the look of fury in her eyes and the look of terror in is.

'If you think for one second Chad Danforth, that you are seeing me in anything to do with a tart you've got it wrong because I will not-'

'OH MY GOD'. She was interrupted by a striking girl.

'Sharpay is that you? And Ryan! Oh my god!' the girl shrieked.

'Elizabeth!' Sharpay cried before running towards her on her high heels.

The rest of the gang looked on as Sharpay and the girl gave each other a double air-kiss. They tried to suppress the smiles forming on their faces as Ryan got the same treatment.

Sharpay led her over to where the others were standing and introduced everyone.

'Guys, this Elizabeth, I told you how I went to England for that drama thing right?'

None of them seemed to remember apart from Zeke who always hung on to her every word. It didn't matter, she carried on anyway.

'Well me and Ryan met Elizabeth there, and her brother Arthur! Elle this is Taylor, who is going out with Chad, and this is Kelsi who's going out with Jason here and then we have my lovely Zeke who's going out with moi and then there's Gabriella who's with Troy but he isn't here yet .'

Elizabeth's eyes brightened a bit when she heard Troy's name. She'd been very nice towards the boys, giggling and lightly brushing past them but with the girls she looked at them with fierce eyes and put on a fake smile which they copied.

'So, you're the one that stole the lead role from Shar then?' she asked, her voice dripping with sweetness.

'Uh, well I wouldn't exactly say stole..' Gabriella mumbled. Why was it she felt really inferior?

'Oh I would, apparently you got the role, the popularity and the guy'.

She looked up into eyes that reminded her of a snake. They glinted. She decided to play her at her own game.

'Well you know, some people are just like that, by the sounds of it I guess your not one of them. Oh look, here comes my boyfriend'. She added emphasis onto 'boyfriend' and ran over to Troy who was walking through the gates.

'Hello gorgeous' he said, and grabbed her by the waist and twirled her round until he had his back to the gang and the newcomers. She quickly told him what had happened and how she felt.

'Troy, don't look now but Sharpay's friend from England and her brother are here and she's a total cow. One of those man-eater one's that are nice to guys and horrible to girls. She says I stole the show from Shar and I got all the fame and the guy, which I have to agree with, but as soon as Sharpay said your name she looked up and had a horrible look in her eyes so just be careful when you're around her you know? I don't want her to steal you off me but please kiss me, I've not seen you all weekend' she paused for breath to see Troy with a small smile on his lips.

He whispered 'As if I need a reason.' He picked her up and gave her a massive kiss on the lips before leading her to where the others were stood watching. They didn't have a clue what they'd been talking about because Gabi had put an animated look on her face so Elizabeth wouldn't suspect anything. Taylor had a vague idea but kept it to herself. As they reached the group, Troy stood behind Gabriella and began nibbling her ear. He whispered something and she giggled before he started kissing her neck. He hadn't even acknowledged Elizabeth or her brother. He ran his hands up and down Gabriella's hips and then let one slide under her top a bit. Chad couldn't believe his eyes! Taylor would never let him do that. He looked at her pleadingly but she just gave him a fierce glare so he turned away. Taylor saw how disappointed his face was so she leant in and whispered 'Later'. Chad's face lit up and he snaked his arm around her waist.

'Hi, I don't think we've met, I'm Elizabeth but you can call me Elle' Elizabeth extended her hand, she couldn't quite believe how handsome he actually was. Sharpay had said he was divine but she thought she was over exaggerating.

Troy just glanced up and mumbled 'hey' before going back to Gabriella who he twirled round so he could have a quick kiss which turned into a make-out session. Elizabeth looked shocked that he wasn't interested in her Barbie-doll looks.

Jason coughed but when that didn't work he said loudly 'hey do you remember last night, how funny was that?' He knew full well that both Gabriella and Troy would stop after that...


	2. Plotting, Kissing and Coffee

Jason coughed but when that didn't work he said loudly 'hey do you remember last night, how funny was that?' He knew full well that both Gabriella and Troy would stop after that.

_flashback _

_The gang were at the Evan's mansion playing the game where everyone has to eat a slice of cake and in the boys part of the cake there was a coin and in the girls there was a coin. Whoever got the slice with coin had to do are dare decided by the others. This time, it was Troy and Gabriella._

After 5 minutes of being left, they others walked in and Taylor announced their dare.

'_Okay, so you have to go outside, strip off, jump in the pool, have a quick kiss then you can get out again.'_

'_What completely naked?' Gabriella asked in disbelief, 'won't you see us?'_

'_Completely naked, and no we won't see because it's really dark out there so we'll only see your outlines.' Sharpay assured as if it made a difference._

_Troy wasn't too fussed. He wanted to kiss Gabriella in the pool, naked. _

_Gabriella looked a little distressed. 'I'm in, lets get it over with.'_

_She ran off with Troy close behind her. The others gathered at the window. It was very dark and the moon was the only light. Gabriella thought it was quite romantic, apart from the naked part. _

_**Gabriella's POV**_

_**I turned around to check no-one could see anything but saw Troy with his shirt off undoing his belt! I stared at his chest for a second. He has so many muscles; I still can't believe he's mine. He looked up and grinned. It was so embarrassing! Anyway I undid my dress and pulled it over my head, quickly undid my bra and pants and dived in.**_

_**Troy's POV**_

_**I caught her looking at me again. It was quite funny. I watched as she took off her dress and undid her bra. Then she slid off her thong. My eyes lingered on that the longest. She was already in so I bombed into the pool, grabbed her, though I was careful not to go anywhere near 'those' places and kissed her for about two minutes. She seemed to enjoy it quite a lot actually. As soon as we'd finished we grabbed the nearby towels and ran inside. It may now be summer but it was freezing! I can't believe what a hot girl I've bagged!**_

_end of flashback _

* * *

Gabriella and Troy broke away immediately, blushing furiously. Everyone laughed apart from Elizabeth who thought it was time to bring the attention back to her.

'So Troy, I heard you're good at showing new kids around, you going to show me round?' she scratched just above her breast wanting him to look. Instead he just said, 'only on special occasions' and pulled a smiling Gabriella into school as the bell rang. The others followed with Elizabeth stood there fuming. Arthur was just about to follow Jason who he'd been staring at but Elizabeth pulled him back and whispered 'he will go out with me, he will!' and stalked off already forming a plan in her head.

Gabriella had filled Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay in on what she'd told Troy. She was a bit worried how Sharpay would react but surprisingly she said she hated her too.

'Yeah she's such a boy stealer. I had my eye on this one guy, as soon as I told her, she was all over him.'

Together, they came up with a plan. Gabriella and Troy should be really over the top (and under in Troy's case) to get on Elizabeth's nerves. Kelsi had the idea of getting Troy to ask Elizabeth if she wanted to go to the mall and let her think it was on a date. Then when they got there, he'd let her think he wanted to kiss her, then as she moved in Gabriella would walk in and he'd make-out with her. The others would also turn up and she'd just sit there embarrassed.

'Great plan Batman, it might just work' said Taylor.

They agreed to meet at the mall at 5:00. Troy would already be there of course, with Elizabeth. They went off to tell their eager partners the plan. Now all that was left was Troy had to ask Elizabeth.

'Hey Elizabeth!' Troy ran over to her.

Elizabeth smiled inwardly, she knew he'd come to her if she waited.

'Hello Troy.' she cooed in a very obvious English accent.

'I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall later? You know, to show you around, like you said.'

'Sure, when?' she smiled.

'I'll meet you here at 4:15?' he grinned, hoping it wouldn't be too obvious that he'd rather be with Gabriella.

'Great, see you then' she watched Troy walk away and then turned and bumped into Coach Bolton.

'Miss Howard, watch where you're going, you might want to wear more suitable shoes tomorrow' he said looking down at the six-inch heels.

'But Sir, I'm perfectly capable of walking in these shoes. I was just a little surprised that's all.'

'I saw you talking to Troy, is everything ok?'

She smiled, 'Of course Coach, we were just arranging a time to meet to go to the mall'.

Coach Bolton frowned a little, 'you do know he has a girlfriend in Miss Montez?'

'Yes sir' she was getting impatient now, why did everyone point that out?

'Well don't let him spend a lot; he's bleeding me dry on basketball shoes'.

Elizabeth laughed and threw her head back; she flirted with any male, however old he was. 'Will do Sir'.

Coach Bolton stood there for another few minutes, hoping Troy wasn't getting himself into something bad. Elizabeth was a stunning girl but there was something about her, she didn't have the same qualities that Gabriella had. He hoped Troy would be clever enough to see what he'd got.

_

* * *

At the mall._

'So Troy, what do you look for in a girl?' Elizabeth flirted.

'Uh well, personality I suppose, but also looks. I mean when people say looks don't count they're lying 'cause you do need a good looking girl.' Troy gabbled.

Elizabeth smiled, was this Troy's way of saying she was pretty?

'Of course, I look for the same thing. You seem like the kind of guy I'd go for, do you have a secret twin brother?' she was only half joking.

Troy laughed uneasily and scratched his neck. 'Not one that I know of.'

They were sat in the gang's favourite café, where they'd arranged to meet. Troy glanced at the clock. Two minutes to five. Come on Gabi.

Elizabeth leaned in closer to Troy and whispered, 'I'll just have to wait for you then'.

Troy smiled in what he hoped was a seductive way. He wanted her to kiss him so they could get this over with.

Elizabeth put her hand on his knee and moved over to him and placed her lips on hers, gently parting them with her tongue. It was at this moment that Gabriella and the gang waltzed in. Troy saw them and pushed Elizabeth away.

'What do you think you're doing?' he exclaimed.

Gabriella hurried over and put her arms round his neck, 'hey baby, what's up?'

Troy looked up at Gabriella and said 'nothing Gabi, come here, I've missed you' and pulled her in for a kiss.

Chad looked longingly at Taylor but she was deliberately ignoring him. He leaned in to give her a kiss just as she was turning around and they collided, with him kissing her nose instead.

'Chad!'

Chad remained silent. Why was she ignoring him? It was like everything he did she wanted to shout at him. I should flirt with someone else and make her jealous, Elizabeth maybe? The girls said she was horrible but she seems nice to me. Chad sat down next to her, much to the dismay of Taylor.

'So Elizabeth, did you see anything you liked?'

Elizabeth grinned, if she couldn't have Troy, she'd make sure she got one of his jock friends. 'Not 'til now' she said, looking up through her eyelashes.

Chad remained confused and asked 'what, a coffee? I meant did you see anything in the shops you liked.'

Elizabeth sighed, 'I thought you meant people, sorry'.

Chad just nodded but inside he was thinking 'yes now Taylor'll see the kind of guy she's missing out on.'

Taylor looked on with tears in her eyes, why was Chad doing this to her? Gabriella looked up to see Taylor almost in tears and Chad flirting with Elizabeth. She whispered to Troy who got up and yanked Chad over to the fountain for a talk. Gabriella took Taylor home with Sharpay and Kelsi close on their heels. Elizabeth just stayed there, loving the trouble she was causing. She knew Taylor was upset because Chad was flirting with her so it was only a matter of time before she nabbed him. She looked over to the boys and waved at Chad who waved back and hit a blind guy on the head. 'He's so clumsy and idiotic but he would really up my social standing' she thought. 'He'll be mine, even if his best friend won't' and set about a plan to nabb Chad. As she was thinking, she caught Troy looking at her oddly, 'hmmm she thought, could be interesting'...

* * *

**Author's Note RE: Poll**

**I can't decide a few things for the next chapter so you need to help me out. Vote as many times as you want 'cause i need all the help i can get. Plz vote on all the questions at the same time, it would be easier for me, thx.**

**Q1. Should Elizabeth go after Chad or continue after Troy?**

**Q2. Should Taylor dump Chad?**

**Q3. Should Troy begin to fancy Elizabeth or continue to hate her?**

**Q4. Should there be a misunderstanding and be a break-up in the gang?**

**Q5. Who should Elizabeth's brother Arthur have a crush on?**

**Plz vote otherwise I don't think I'll continue 'cause i wont no how! Also feel free to offer suggestions to what should happen beside the questions.**

**PS. Keep reviewing!! xxx**


	3. Prom Dates and Knocking 'em dead

_At the Evan's House_

'Look honey, we all know Chad and he wouldn't split with you. You know as well as we do that he loves you, remember that time you wore the corset, he nearly died!' Sharpay said laughing.

The other girls giggled at the memory. At the after party for the boy's basketball victory, Taylor had worn a very tight black corset and when Chad had seen her, his eyes popped out of his head. She had to hit him to wake him up.

Taylor smiled and said 'yeah, you're right, he does love me, and maybe I just haven't been paying him enough attention'.

Gabriella smirked, she was happy now that her friends were happy. 'So, on more important matters, what are we wearing for the prom?'

Sharpay shrieked and began to talk at a very fast rate. The others just laughed.

'Kelsi you know I found something to make Jason drop dead at the site of you, it's just your colouring' Sharpay said.

Kelsi just smiled, as much as she loved Jason, she'd felt a little connection between herself and Arthur. She shook her head and decided to ignore it.

_

* * *

At Jason's House_

'What the hell Chad!' Jason yelled.

'Well, you know, she is kinda cute and-'

'She's also a total cow according to the girls, you can't stop can you, and you can't even see what you've got.' Ryan bellowed

'Just hold up a second, I know what I've got, I love Taylor but sometimes she just ignores me. Maybe if she respects me a bit more then I'll pay her a bit more attention' Chad hollered.

'Christ Chad, you don't get it do you, she's ignoring you because you don't give her any attention! It should be the other way round!' Jason shouted.

Chad looked over to Troy 'So Captain, wanna have a go at me?'

'I think they've said it all' Troy said quietly.

They all fell silent. Troy said into the silence 'Don't you think it's funny that we were fine before she arrived but now we're all walking on tenterhooks around one another. We're not even sure if Chad has a date to the prom at this rate.'

'Yeah, your right. We should ignore her and make our girls feel really special. Especially you Chad' Jason said.

_

* * *

At the Howard's House_

Elizabeth was pacing in her room. How could she play this? Should she go straight for Chad while Taylor was still unsure about him or should she wait a while? That would make it hurt more for Taylor when she did get him. It was then that Arthur walked in and said 'so have you got a date for the prom?'

'That's it! I'll lie low and lull them into a false sense of security and then at the prom, BAM, they won't know what's hit them!' she cried.

Arthur remained quiet.

_

* * *

At the Evan's House the next morning_

The girl's had all slept over at Sharpay's and were just beginning to wake up. They had decided that Taylor would really dress up for Chad (pictures in profile) and pay him loads of attention. The rest was down to Chad. They hurriedly got dressed and walked to school. As they walked through, Taylor got loads of attention from some other guys. But as they neared the gang, she wrapped herself round Chad whose face lit up and pushed her against a locker where a very heavy make-out session occurred.

Troy saw Elizabeth walk in and look at Chad and Taylor. He smiled as she walked off in a huff and began to kiss Gabriella on the neck. He whispered in her ear 'will you be my date for the prom?'

'Oh I'll have to think about that one' she replied and kissed him hungrily.

Troy pulled away and smiled 'Is that a yes?'

Gabriella giggled and said 'might be'

In the lead up to the prom, Elizabeth laid low. She was never in the same room as one of the gang apart from when they had a class. The gang was visibly more relaxed and thought that was an end it. Little did they know that she was cooking up a plan to destroy at least two couples.

It was the night of the prom and the boys were getting ready at Troy's house and the girls at Kelsi's. The girls had each admired one another's gowns and were just putting the finishing touches to their hair and make up when the boy's showed up. As Gabriella opened the door Troy's jaw literally dropped. 'Gabi, I can't- what –wow'.

Troy came up behind him and said 'Dang woman, you look fine.'

Gabriella giggled and said 'wait 'til you see Taylor'.

She led the boys through to the living room where the girls were waiting. Chad couldn't help but check out Gabriella's ass. Troy noticed and hit him on the shoulder. Chad grinned. The girls stood there waiting for a reaction. They waited for about a minute until Sharpay finally said 'Well?' and twirled around. The boys were speechless. Chad could only stare at Taylor. She smiled appreciatively. Gabriella rolled her eyes at the girls and said 'shall we go then'. Troy held out his arm and they left with the others following close behind. When they were seated in the car, Troy leaned over and whispered, 'you look gorgeous'. They shared a quick kiss before driving off to the hall the school had booked with the boys sneaking glances at the girls every so often.

* * *

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed, i really appreciated the help. **

**I decided not to put everything into this one chapter so its a bit short. The next will be really long though and it might be a while before i update 'cause i have my own prom to go to. Gabriella's dress is actually mine!**

** I have read all the reviews and some of you were really helpful. Thx. One more question though. Should a couple go all the way? If so which one or should there be more than one? Also I want to know if you like my prom dress. there is still time to change it if not! thx again**

**xxxxxxx**


	4. Wanting More

_At the Prom_

Chad was glugging back his drink waiting for Taylor to come out of the bathroom when Troy walked up.

'Hey dude, why you stood next to a plant?' he asked.

'Uhh I'm waiting for Tay to come out of the bathroom, you?'

'I've lost Gabi, we were dancing and one minute she was there and the next she'd disappeared' he sighed 'any ideas?'

'Soz man, not a clue' as Troy walked off.

It was then that Elizabeth put her plan into action. She sidled up to Chad and whispered 'if you want some fun, meet me behind the bushes in 2 minutes'.

Chad looked lost for a second, then intrigued.

He followed Elizabeth through to the bushes and they began to 'have fun' when Kelsi walked outside with Arthur. They had finally acknowledged each other and were getting quite close, too close when you have a boyfriend. It was now when Taylor walked out to tell Kelsi that Jason wanted her. Not only did she see Kelsi and Arthur getting it on she also saw Elizabeth and Chad in the act. She turned on her heel and went back inside. No-one saw her go apart from Elizabeth who wasn't really paying attention to Chad. Elizabeth got up off Chad and said 'I think that's enough for now don't you?' and flounced back inside leaving Chad on the floor outside.

Kelsi and Arthur were too busy to notice Jason wander outside and watch them silently for a while before getting in his car and leaving.

_

* * *

In the Kitchen_

'I just don't get it Gabs, after all we've been through and he does that to me on Prom night!'

'Shhh, it's okay sweets, he's a player. Like my mum said when I split up with my first boyfriend, 'you won't find the rainbow 'til you've been through the rain and you won't find love until you've been through the pain'.

This just made Taylor cry even more. She couldn't believe her heart hurt this much. It was being torn apart and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

Gabriella was heartbroken for her friend. She couldn't believe Chad could have done such a thing. She decided to tell Troy what had happened and get him to tell Chad what's what.

'Tay honey, I'll go tell Troy what's happened, wait here while I get Sharpay. She'll look after you 'til I get back'.

When Gabriella was satisfied that Taylor was ok with Sharpay, she went in search of Troy. As she searched she got a horrible feeling in the bottom of her stomach. She had a feeling that she should check the cloakroom. As she moved towards it, her stomach sank as she heard noises emerging from the closed door. She opened it and found Troy in a clinch with Elizabeth. Troy had his hand on her ass and she was running her fingers through his hair. Gabriella's stomach heaved and she was sick all over the two of them. She then ran to the kitchen where she told Sharpay and Taylor what had happened in between giant sobs. Sharpay was outraged, what was happening to them? She'd seen Kelsi with Arthur and now Tay and Chad but now it was Troy! She just hoped Zeke was clever enough to realise how lucky he was.

She held her arm out to Gabriella and said 'Hey honey, come here, what are friends for huh?' and kissed her hair. 'C'mon, lets get you both home and when you get there I want you to promise me something?'

Both girls looked up through eyes of tears as Sharpay said 'Tell your mum's what's happened. Mum's have the best shoulders to cry on and they've been through it all before. Ask them to help you. Promise me?'

The others nodded as Kelsi burst in crying. 'What have I done? You guys, you have to help me, I've done something terrible!'

The three girls stared at her and Sharpay said 'We know what you've done, you utter cheat. Jason is a lovely guy. I think you need to work out what to do yourself' and with that they left Kelsi sobbing in the kitchen.

_

* * *

10 minutes earlier_

'Hey Troy', said a voice behind him. Troy turned to see Elizabeth looking at him coyly.

'Hey' he said.

'Look Troy, I know we got off to a bad start but I know your attracted to me and if you want to have a quick make-out in the cloakroom I won't tell.' She whispered seductively.

Troy had been looking for Gabriella for ages and she was obviously up to something with another guy. There had been at least five other guys checking her out. He'd been drinking along with the other guys and decided that a quick kiss with Elizabeth wouldn't hurt. She looked hot after all so he followed her to the cloakroom.

_

* * *

At the Montez Residence_

'Gabi, is that you? You're back early'.

Gabriella walked into the living room and said in a small voice 'Mum, can I talk to you?'

Karen Montez looked up at her daughter and figured it all out in a second.

'Sweetheart, come here' and she pulled her into a hug on the sofa as Gabriella burst into a fresh bout of tears.

'He cheated on me mum, I thought he loved me, but he was with the English girl. What have I done wrong?'

Karen Montez was filled with fiery hatred and also deep sadness for her daughter.

'Nothing my darling, you've done nothing wrong. Don't worry, mommy's here, we'll get through this'.

_

* * *

At the McKessie's House_

Taylor walked silently into her house and wandered up to her mum's room. She knocked quietly and said 'Mum? I need some help?' and burst into tears.

Delilah McKessie was horrified at the look of torture on her daughter's face and just for once was glad that her husband was away on business.

'Baby, what's wrong? Are you hurt? What's the matter? Come to mommy.'

Taylor stumbled over to where her mum was layed on the bed watching TV and told her everything. Delilah was mortified that her daughter and her friend had been through something so terrible, on the night of their prom as well!

'Shhhh my little girl, everything will be alright, I'll make it alright'.

For once Sharpay had been right. Mum's really are the best for comforting.

_

* * *

Back at the Prom_

'SHIT' Troy yelled and punched the wall repeatedly until his hand started bleeding. Elizabeth looked up, satisfied that her dress was sick free and grinned. 'Well I think I've got what I came for' and left Troy to smash the wall.

Chad wasn't entirely sure what had happened. He kept replaying it over in his head and all came to the same hazy conclusion. He'd cheated on Tay with Elizabeth. He'd even gone all the way! After looking for Taylor for half an hour he assumed she'd known what had happened. He groaned and made his way over to the McKessie's.

Zeke had been informed of what had happened after Sharpay had given him the third degree before being satisfied that he'd remained faithful. He watched as Elizabeth left the cloakroom and walked over. He watched as Troy punched the wall and said in a loud voice 'what have you done?' Troy just sank to the floor and Zeke left him to think things over.

_

* * *

At Jason's House_

'Jay?' Kelsi said. 'Jay I'm sorry'

Jason just remained quiet.

'I don't know what came over me, forgive me?'

Jason turned to her and said 'You know I'm really into expressing emotions in poems so I wrote one for you.' He handed Kelsi a sheet of paper. It read,

You've got a thing or two to learn about me baby  
'Cause I ain't taking it no more and I don't mean maybe  
You don't know right from wrong  
Well the love we had is gone  
So blame it on your lying, cheating, cold deadbeating,  
Two-timing, double dealing  
Mean mistreating, loving heart

Well all I wanted was to be your one and only  
And all I ever got from you was being lonely  
Now that dream is laid to rest  
'Cause you have failed the test  
Hey blame it on your lying, cheating, cold deadbeating,  
Two-timing, double dealing  
Mean mistreating, loving heart

Are you headed for a heartache, oh yeah  
Gonna get a bad break, oh yeah  
You made a bad mistake, oh yeah  
Well, you're never gonna find another love like mine  
Someone's gonna do you like you done me honey  
And when he does you like he'll do you, it ain't funny  
You need some sympathy  
But don't be calling me  
Hey blame it on your lying, cheating, cold deadbeating  
Two-timing, double dealing  
Mean mistreating, loving heart

Are you headed for a heartache, oh yeah  
Gonna get a bad break, oh yeah  
You made a bad mistake, oh yeah  
Well, you're never gonna find another love like mine  
Someone's gonna do you like you done me honey  
And when he does you like he'll do you, it ain't funny  
You need some sympathy  
But don't be calling me  
Hey blame it on your lying, cheating, cold deadbeating  
Two-timing, double dealing  
Mean mistreating, loving heart

Hey blame it on your lying, cheating, cold deadbeating, two-timing, double dealing  
Mean mistreating, loving heart.

Kelsi looked up at him and said 'Is this is it? Are we finished?'

Jason looked straight into her eyes and said 'yes, we're through' and turned away.

Kelsi left without a word and Jason sat down at his computer and cried until he hurt.

_

* * *

At the McKessie Residence_

'Tay, sweetie it's Chad, shall I send him away?'

Taylor shook her head and said 'I think we need to have a talk like you said'.

Chad walked in and stood at the door waiting.

'What do you want Chad?' Taylor said.

'You. I want you. I want you like I've never wanted anyone before. I can't believe what I've done to you'.

Taylor snorted. One of the things her mum had reminded her of was that the McKessie girls were strong and stood up for themselves. They didn't take crap from anyone. 'Bit late showing it aren't you?'

'Tay listen-' Chad started.

'NO, you listen. You have hurt me. You have hurt me more than you know possible. Tonight was my one night and you certainly made it memorable. You have torn out my heart, spat on it and given it back and now you're telling me to listen! How could you Chad? How could you?' Taylor was crying at this point.

Chad was devastated at what he'd done to her. He watched her now crying and knew there was nothing he could do. He'd destroyed her. He hated himself.

'Tay, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. It just happened. I can't really explain.'

Taylor just shook her head and said 'I know you can't. Because nothing you say will ever make me forgive you. I want you to leave and I don't want you to talk to me ever again. Now leave me.' And she turned away and walked to her balcony where she watched him walk away. Tears silently falling down both hers and his faces.

_

* * *

At the Montez Residence_

'I'm warning you Troy, hurt her even more and I won't be held responsible for my actions'. Karen Montez said through gritted teeth. She led Troy through to the living room where Gabriella was sat.

'I'm in the kitchen if you need me honey.'

Troy opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything Gabriella began singing.

Oh, oh, yeah, yeah  
First lonely night  
What will I do  
I feel my heart breaking in two  
I'm such a fool when will I learn  
I fell so deep  
Then I got burned , burned  
If you gave just one reason why  
My heart just might let go  
Maybe one day I will fall in love again  
But for now I'll just leave my heart in two

If I never fall in love again  
If I never touch your skin again  
If I never feel again this way  
If I never see another day  
Remember me  
Remember this  
'Cause one thing that will never change  
Is the feeling in my heart  
So broken by you  
Love still remains, after you're gone  
Boy please explain where did I go wrong  
If you gave just one reason why  
My heart just might let go  
Maybe one day I will fall in love again  
But for now I'll just leave my heart in two

If I never fall in love again  
If I never touch your skin again  
If I never feel again this way  
If I never see another day  
Remember me  
Remember this  
'Cause one thing that will never change  
Is the feeling in my heart  
So broken by you  
Humph, this medley reminds me of you

La, la, la…  
I can't let go  
If you gave just one reason why  
My heart just might let go  
Maybe one day I will fall in love again  
Maybe one day I will fall in love again  
Maybe one day I will fall in love again  
No, never fall in love again  
Never pass this way again  
Never, never, never  
Won't fall in love again  
Never fall in love again  
Never pass this way again  
Never, never, never  
Won't fall in love again  
Never had my heart broken by you  
I'll just leave my heart in two

As she finished Troy could see the tears slide down her cheeks. He reached out to wipe them away but she flinched as he moved closer. It broke his heart. The fact that she couldn't bear to touch him.

He moved his hand away as she said 'you know, before you came along it was just me. I guess somewhere down the line I had gotten used to being on my own but you changed that. I fell in love with you Troy. I will always love you till I die but I can't ever trust you. Now you've done that, I have to get used to being on my own again. What makes it worse is the fact that I thought you loved me.'

While she said this, Troy was staring at her, had she said she'd loved him? How could he let her go? He'd put up a fight, that's for sure.

'Gabriella I love you, I have always loved you. I would never want to hurt you' he said softly.

At this Gabriella jumped up off the sofa and screamed at him, tears running down her face.

'Love me! How can you love someone and do this to them? You don't love me Troy, and you never will. As long as another girl is around that's attracted to you or you're attracted to her, they'll never be a you and me.'

Troy was horrified and began to speak before Gabriella interrupted him and said calmly 'you want something Troy that I can't give you. You want someone to hang on your arm and look pretty and laugh at your jokes. What's more you want to be free. You want a girl but you want to be free at the same time. I can't give you that Troy. I can't be with you when they'll always be a doubt at the back of my mind saying, is he with someone? It's not fair on the other girls, and more importantly, it's not fair on me. I'll be here as always, the rock, good old Gabriella who you can rely on to keep quiet. But I won't do it. I deserve more than this'

'But Gabi-' Troy began, tears welling up inside him.

'If you wanted just me, we could have gone somewhere. We could have beaten the world together. But you chose not to. You chose to be with other girls and to always fight but to never win. If you'd have wanted me and only me, we'd have stayed together for a long, long time Troy. Everyone said so, but not you, you chose to stop it. And I'll learn to live with that, someday. But right now I need you to let me think.'

'We can make this work Gabi, we can. I'll never ever do a thing like this again. Ever. I know how stupid I've been. I couldn't bear to see you every day and not be with you. Please Gabi. It'll work.'

Gabriella had looked up at the urgency in his voice and just looked at him. She could see him squirming inside but he didn't break the gaze. He didn't break the gaze. He wanted an answer, and she'd gonna have to give him one. But could she trust him? Would he do it again? She sighed and looked into those big blue eyes, remembering every touch, every kiss, every laugh they shared and said…..

**A/N**

**This was so hard to write and I almost cried when writing Gabriella and Troy's part but anyhow. I need help. Should Troy and Gabriella get back together? Should Chad and Taylor? What to do. Left it on a cliff hanger!!!!!!! xxxx**


	5. A Talent Show and going too far

_She sighed and looked into those big blue eyes, remembering every touch, every kiss, every laugh they shared and said_…..

'I'll always cherish the time we spent together, but if I give in now and you do this again, how will I feel? It'll destroy me. I'm not happy, Troy. I can't live a lie. I need to be true to myself and taking you back would be the opposite of that. I need to do what's best for me. I'll never be able to look at you in the same way again. We made a promise to always be together and to love each other forever. I kept that promise but you didn't because you're greedy. You're greedy for more than you've got. I could have given you everything, but no. You decided you want more, and you're going to have to live with that decision for the rest of your life. I won't take you back Troy. I won't. Please go' and with that she got up and left the room. Troy stood still for a few seconds before heading for the door. He walked to the door where Gabriella was standing, showing him out. He tried one last time.

'Gabi-'

'You know I was planning a surprise party for you because that's what I'm like. I care for the people I love. That's where we differ Troy. Goodbye' she shut the door in his face and watched through the glass as he trudged off. Tears sliding down her cheeks.

_Two weeks later_

It was the talent competition at school and Ms Darbus had been surprised when Gabriella refused flat out to sing a duet with Troy. As far as she knew, they were inseparable. She could see Gabriella was adamant and let it go. Instead, Gabriella was doing a solo and a duet with Sharpay. Gabriella had chosen a song she felt would really hit home for Troy. She'd seen him a lot around school but never spoke to him. He'd always slow down when she passed him but she would always carry on walking. The one time she locked her eyes with his, she saw him surrounded by cheerleaders. This hurt her but she kept her cool and turned and walked the other way.

_With Taylor, Gabriella and Sharpay _

'Taylor, do you think this is taking it too far. Should I just drop it?' said Gabriella.

'Not a chance. If I could sing, I'd be up there with you. Letting the world know what cheaters those two are but I can't so it's up to you. Now get up there and show them what you've got.' Taylor said.

'Yeah honey bunch. I'll be up there with you later on. This one is for you. If you make eye contact with him, only do it when the line of the song will really get to him. Understand?' Sharpay whispered while applying mascara to her already laden eyes.

'Yes Miss' Gabriella joked and got up on stage. She began to sing, meaning every word.

Time can never mend the careless whispers of a good friend  
To the heart and mind, ignorance is kind  
there's no comfort in the truth  
pain is all you'll find

Should've known better

I feel so unsure  
as I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor  
as the music dies, something in your eyes  
calls to mind the silver screen  
and all its sad good-byes

I'm never gonna dance again  
guilty feet have got no rhythm  
though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool

Should've known better than to cheat a friend  
and waste the chance that I've been given  
so I'm never gonna dance again  
the way I danced with you

Time can never mend  
the careless whispers of a good friend  
ignorance is kind  
there's no comfort in the truth  
pain is all you'll find

I'm never gonna dance again  
guilty feet have got no rhythm  
though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool

Should've known better than to cheat a friend  
and waste this chance that I've been given  
so I'm never gonna dance again  
the way I danced with you

Never without your love

Tonight the music seems so loud  
I wish that we could lose this crowd  
Maybe it's better this way  
We'd hurt each other with the things we'd want to say

We could have been so good together  
We could have lived this dance forever  
But no one's gonna dance with me  
because of you

And I'm never gonna dance again  
guilty feet have got no rhythm  
though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool

Should've known better than to cheat a friend  
and waste the chance that I've been given  
so I'm never gonna dance again  
the way I danced with you. 

It was now when she made eye contact with Troy who was sat on the front row and sang the last few lines, never breaking the look between them.

Now that you're gone  
what did I do that was so wrong  
that you had to leave me alone?

The song ended and the cheers were deafening. All were on their feet apart from Troy who remained sat down, trying to hide his tears. He knew that song was directed at him. But when she looked at him, he felt his heart drop. He knew she'd never forgive him. He looked up in time to see her turn away with tears in her eyes and walk off stage. He got up and ran to Miss Darbus who nodded and wrote something down on her clipboard. After a few other songs, it was time for Sharpay and Gabi's duet. This was a more upbeat song, aimed at no-one in particular this time. Gabriella had decided to show Troy that she could be sexy and have fun without him. And she was going to prove it in this song. The two girls got up on stage to whistles and cat calls. They knew they looked good. (pictures in profile) So did all the guys in the audience. They waited for the music and began to dance and sing.

(Gabriella/**Sharpay/**_both_)

**Everybody look at me, me  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
**Come on everybody what you here for?  
Move your body over like a nympho  
**Everybody get your necks to crack around  
All you crazy people come on jump around**  
I want to see you all on your knees, knees  
You either want to be with me, or be me!

_Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
make you fall real hard in love  
She's a maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
Wish you never ever met her at all!  
_  
**And when she walks she walks with passion (oh)  
when she talks, she talks like she can handle it (oh)**  
when she asks for something boy she means it (oh)  
even if you never ever seen it (oh)  
**everybody get your necks to crack around (oh)  
all you crazy people come on jump around (oh)  
**you doing anything to keep her by your side (oh)  
because, she said she love you, love you long time! 

_Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
make you fall real hard in love  
She's a maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
Wish you never ever met her at all!  
_  
_Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
make you fall real hard in love  
She's a maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
Wish you never ever met her at all!  
(oh)  
_  
Never ever met her at all!  
**You wish you never ever met her at all!**  
You wish you never ever met her at all!  
**You wish you never ever met her at all!**  
You wish you never ever met her at all!  
**You wish you never ever met her at all!**  
You wish you never ever met her at all!  
**You wish you never ever met her at all!**

Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
**She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
make you fall real hard in love  
**She's a maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
**She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards**  
_Wish you never ever met her at all!_

They'd been dancing all the way through with two models they had hired. They'd been grinding against them and pushing up against them. The models ran their hands up and down them and lifted them up and swayed with them. With Zeke's permission, Sharpay had even kissed his cheek. Miss Darbus was slightly shocked but quickly assumed it was what kids do nowadays and clapped with the rest of the school. They received a standing ovation and cries of 'Call me!' and 'Looking hot!' They curtsied and thanked the models backstage. They quickly changed and took their seats at the front of the audience. The other side to where the guys were sitting. They were waiting for the announcement of who had won when Miss Darbus shouted 'We have one final act tonight. An impromptu one but nevertheless. Troy Bolton'. Gabriella rolled her eyes. She had half expected him to do this. Sing her a song and expect her to take him back. That wasn't going to happen. She leaned back and waited for him to start.

**A/N**

**C'mon, I didn't get nearly half as many entries as last time. What's happening? Shall I stop or continue? It's up to you. If I stop I'll probably write a one-shot so plz let me no soon. xxxxxxx **


	6. Songs and Tears, Tears and Songs

**(ok so the words don't really go but it was the best I could find so go with it lol)**

_At first I was afraid  
I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live  
without you by my side  
But then I spent so many nights  
thinking how you did me wrong  
And I grew strong  
And I learned how to get along  
and so you're back  
from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here  
with that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed that stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second  
you'd be back to bother me_

Go on now go walk out the door  
just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore  
weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
Did you think I'd crumble  
Did you think I'd lay down and die  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
as long as i know how to love  
I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive  
I will survive (hey hey)

It took all the strength I had  
not to fall apart  
kept trying hard to mend  
the pieces of my broken heart  
and I spent oh so many nights  
just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry  
But now I hold my head up high  
and you see me  
somebody new  
I'm not that chained up little person  
still in love with you  
and so you felt like dropping in  
and just expect me to be free  
But now I'm saving all my loving  
for someone who's loving me

Go on now go walk out the door  
just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore  
weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye  
Did you think I'd crumble  
Did you think I'd lay down and die  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
as long as i know how to love  
I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive  
I will survive (oh)

Go on now go, walk out the door  
just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore  
weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye  
Did you think I'd crumble  
Did you think I'd lay down and die  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
as long as Iknow how to love  
I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive  
I will survive  
I will survive...!

Troy had sung this the whole time as a joke but now as he finished he looked over at Gabriella with a defiant look on his face. He saw a shocked one on hers. He had decided that seeing as she was willing to publicly humiliate him, he would show her he didn't need her. She'd missed her chance.

'And the winner is, TROY BOLTON!'

Gabriella saw Troy was looking at her and quickly turned to Matt Jacobs, the schools soccer captain. She began to flirt with him and he seemed to enjoy it. He put his hand on her knee and Gabriella saw Troy's hands curl up into a fist as he walked past them. She looked up to see him put his arm around another girl (cheerleader) and when she wrapped her arm round his waist she saw him smile at her appreciatively. Something tugged at her heart but she ignored it. She grabbed Matt's hand and sauntered past Troy's group laughing with Matt and toying with him. Troy noticed this and deliberately kissed Amanda's (cheerleader's) cheek. She smiled her gratitude towards him as Gabriella cried inside.

_3 Months Later _

Gabriella and Troy had both had a few relationships each. Neither of them lasting more than a couple of weeks.

Chad had stayed single the whole time. Resisting the temptation of the beckoning cheerleaders and Elizabeth. She'd offered to 'tutor' him but he'd refused flat out to have anything to do with her. He knew what she was like now. He wanted to remain faithful to Taylor and she noticed that. She was beginning to soften towards him and had even smiled at him a few weeks ago which put him on a high for days.

So far, Jason had also remained single but it wasn't for the want of Kelsi. He didn't want her back and had even written her another poem telling her so. After reading this, Kelsi retired from all school activities apart from lessons. She didn't even eat lunch in the cafeteria anymore. She preferred to stay away from Jason. She knew that when she was near him, he always felt pain. She didn't want to hurt him anymore than she already had. The girls weren't talking to her either. They'd had enough of cheaters.

Arthur and Elizabeth had left for England. Their father had stolen money from the company he worked for and was now facing trial back home. Elizabeth left satisfied she had left her mark. If she couldn't have Troy Bolton, she'd made sure that the freaky genius girl wouldn't have him either.

Arthur was upset when Kelsi refused to meet up with him or even look at him but he left it. He had a girl waiting back home anyway. One that liked horse-riding and hunting. Much more his type, his mother had assured him.

Elizabeth leaving still didn't make it any easier for the couples. They still remembered her clearly, every time they walked past her locker, each of them would feel a sense of loss and quickly hurry on.

Gabriella was lonely. She had ended her romance with Damien Hunter days ago. She knew what she wanted but it wasn't happening. She wanted Troy. She got up to

re-apply her make up after her mascara had run down her face. She was a different person since the split. She wore lots more make-up and sexier clothes. Everyone had noticed a change in her. Herself even more so now she looked in the mirror. She began to softly sing a song while the tears escaped down her cheeks. Never once taking her eyes off her reflection.

Look at me   
You may think you see who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Everyday it's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside

I am now  
In a world where I have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am

Who is that girl I see  
staring straight back at me  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know

Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time

When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside

There's a heart that must be free to fly  
That burns with a need to know   
The reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time

When will my reflection show  
who I am inside  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside  
when will my refection show  
who I am inside

She lay down on her floor and let the feeling of misery wash over her. Not moving for an hour. Thinking of Troy, and what she'd missed out on. She finally decided to call him and let him know her feelings.

'Troy, it's me.'

'What do you want Gabriella?'

'I want you back. I realise now that you and me are like Posh and Becks. Bread and Butter. We belong Troy. Together forever, like you said. Please be with me. I need you and you need me.'

'No Gabriella. You're wrong, I don't need you. I came to you and you turned me away. Now you expect me to come running now you're ready. It's just not happening'

'Troy please' Gabriella said through a waterfall of tears.

With a catch in his throat, Troy answered her 'No Gabriella. Like you said, you can't be with me because there'll always be a doubt in the back of your mind. You'll never trust me Gabriella. You can't have a relationship with no trust' he waited for her to reply.

What he didn't know was that Gabriella had put the phone down but without knowing it, she'd caught the 'speaker' button. He could hear her crying as she picked up her mobile. He could hear every word she was saying.

'Tay, it's Gabi. He won't take me back. I can't stand it. You should have heard him Tay. He'll never have me back and it's my own stupid fault. **_(Long pause)_** No I'll be fine. Yeah I'll see you tomorrow. Bye'.

Troy realised now what Gabriella had done and was about to put the phone on the hook when he heard her begin to sing softly through tears. _**(A/N that really choky sound when you're crying and you start to sing. You know?)** _

Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never  
coming round  
Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to  
the sound of my tears  
Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best  
of all the years have gone by  
Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see  
the look in your eyes  
Every now and then I fall apart  
Every now and then I fall apart

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart

Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of  
something wild  
Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying   
like a child in your arms  
Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've  
got to get out and cry  
Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see  
the look in your eyes  
Every now and then I fall apart  
Every now and then I fall apartEvery now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always  
wanted to be  
Every now then I know you'll always be the only boy who  
wanted me the way that I am  
Every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as  
magical and wondrous as you  
Every now and then I know there's nothing any better and there's  
nothing that I just wouldn't do  
Every now and then I fall apart  
Every now and then I fall apart

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
Nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart  
A total eclipse of the heart 

Troy listened as she sobbed and decided to let her be. He put the phone down and wept. He knew it would only happen again. He couldn't do it. Not when he knew she'd never trust him. It was best just to pretend that he'd never heard her song and carry on as he'd been doing the past few months. On the outside happy, on the inside hurting. That was how people saw him and that was how they would see him from now on. Good old Troy. Never down, always lively and cheerful. The basketball guy, that was him. No personality, just the basketball ace. That was how everyone saw him apart from the old gang. The one he didn't speak to now. Apart from Chad and Jason. Zeke was staying away, Troy didn't blame him. With Sharpay to face, he'd do the same thing. He got up, had a shower, and went to bed. Too tired to do anything else.

_At Gabriella's House_

'Miss Montez, is Gabriella in?'

'She's upstairs girls. She might be a bit upset.'

'We know, that's why we came round'.

Taylor and Sharpay knocked quietly on Gabriella's door and walked through. They saw her sat on the floor, leaning against her bed and hugging her knees. Taylor ran to her and cuddled her.

Sharpay, unable to contain her excitement anymore, said 'We've got a foolproof plan to get you back together. It will work, believe me.'

Taylor rolled her eyes at Sharpay and said 'Gabi, only if you want to do it'.

Gabriella thought for a few moments then looked up and said 'tell me the plan, then I'll decide'.

Sharpay shrugged her shoulders and began.

'Gabriella, what is Troy's all time favourite band, even if it is so old?'

'Uhh, Abba I guess' said Gabriella, not exactly sure where this was going.

'Exactly' continued Sharpay, 'we'll get you and Troy together in a room and you can sing him an Abba song that tells him you want to get back together'.

'What if he sings me one back saying he doesn't want me?'

'No problem' said Taylor 'we've found some great songs to answer him back with. They're all Abba and hopefully after, he'll see he you love him enough to sing his favourite bands songs to him. It'll be like a sing off. '

'Guy's I'm not sure.'

'Do you want him back?' Sharpay said, hands on her hips.

'Well yeah but'

'Good, sorted'

And with that they began to draft where the plan would take place and where.


	7. A little help from Abba

**A/N I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner. I was in London for the week. I tried to make this longer for you. Most of you are really helpful so I'm gonna ask you another question. You just need to put your comment then put either A, B or C.**

**A-Ms Darbus' announcement should be there will be a school trip.**

**B-It should be that they will have a work experience thing for two weeks.**

**C-It should be both with the school trip as a break after the work thing. **

**I'll need a certain amount of reviews so whichever has the most I'll continue with so tell others to review as well!!!! xxxxxxxxx**

'Troy, wait up man'

Troy turned to see Zeke jogging towards him.

'Hey'

'Hey, look I'm sorry I've been ignoring you. It's just Sharpay said she'll skin me alive if I speak to you and knowing her, I don't want to risk it.'

Troy laughed and nodded. 'Yeah, I see your point.'

'Look dude, do you want to shoot some hoops later in the gym?'

Troy nodded and they agreed a time. He carried on walking towards his science class. As he passed the library, he saw Gabriella sat in an armchair, hugging her knees to her chest. Wiping her cheeks. He could see she'd been crying. He was about to go and comfort her when he remembered everything that had happened. A wave of anger came over him and he carried on walking.

_In the gym_

The girls were waiting in the gym for Zeke to show up with Troy. They were going over the details of the songs and made sure she knew what songs to sing if he answered hers with one of his. They were all set. Sharpay and Taylor gave her a quick hug as they left. Now it was down to Gabriella and her powers of persuasion.

Troy walked with Zeke into the gym. As he picked up a basketball, he heard Zeke say 'I'm just gonna fetch a water, do you want one?' After getting an answer, Zeke ran out of the gym. Troy had just shot a basket and was looking round for another one when someone handed him one. He looked up to see Gabriella.

'Before you run off, just listen to this song. I mean everything. Honest. Just listen.'

Troy almost smiled when he heard her singing Abba but managed to conceal it.

'_They passed me by, all of those great romances  
You were, I felt, robbing me of my rightful chances  
My picture clear, everything seemed so easy  
And so I dealt you the blow  
One of us had to go  
Now it's different, I want you to know_

One of us is crying  
One of us is lying  
In her lonely bed  
Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing she was somewhere else instead  
One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for a call  
Sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small  
Wishing she had never left at all

I saw myself as a concealed attraction  
I felt you kept me away from the heat and the action  
Just like a child, stubborn and misconceiving  
That's how I started the show  
One of us had to go  
Now I've changed and I want you to know

One of us is crying  
One of us is lying  
In her lonely bed  
Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing she was somewhere else instead  
One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for a call  
Sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small  
Wishing she had never left at all  
Never left at all

Staring at the ceiling   
Wishing she was somewhere else instead  
One of us is lonely   
One of us is only  
Waiting for a call

Sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small  
Wishing she had never left at all

One of us is crying  
One of us is lying  
In her lonely bed  
Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing she was somewhere else instead  
One of us is lonely  
One of us is only'

Troy was about to speak when he had a better idea. He'd play her at her own game. He opened his mouth and began to sing her one back.

_No more carefree laughter  
Silence ever after  
Walking through an empty house, tears in my eyes  
Here is where the story ends, this is goodbye_

Knowing me, knowing you  
There is nothing we can do  
Knowing me, knowing you  
We just have to face it, this time we're through  
Breaking up is never easy, I know but I have to go   
I have to go this time  
I have to go, this time I know   
Knowing me, knowing you  
It's the best I can do

Memories, good days, bad days  
They'll be, with me always  
In these old familiar rooms children would play  
Now there's only emptiness, nothing to say

Knowing me, knowing you  
There is nothing we can do  
Knowing me, knowing you  
We just have to face it, this time we're through  
Breaking up is never easy, I know but I have to go  
Knowing me, knowing you  
It's the best I can do 

Gabriella had been expecting this song and quickly, before Troy could say anything sang once more.

_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I´m still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you got no place to go when you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try_

Take a chance on me  
Take a chance on me

We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together  
Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better  
'Cause you know I've got  
So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you   
It's magic  
You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair  
But I think you know  
That I can't let go

If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Only I´m still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down   
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try 

Take a chance on me  
Take a chance on me  
Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you  
You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry, I ain't gonna let you  
Let me tell you now  
My love is strong enough to last when things are rough  
It's magic  
You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind  
No I can't let go  
'Cos I love you so

If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Only I´m still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down   
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see  
Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me   
(Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)

Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see  
Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me   
(Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)

Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me

Troy wasn't taking any prisoners. He sang this song with so much force Gabriella took a step back.

_Well, you hoot and you holler and you make me mad  
And I've always been under your heel  
Holy Christ what a lousy deal  
Now I'm sick and tired of your tedious ways  
And I ain't gonna take it no more   
Oh no no - walkin' out that door_

Burning my bridges, cutting my tie  
Once again I wanna look into the eye  
Being myself  
Counting my pride  
No un-right neighbour's gonna take me for a ride  
Burning my bridges  
Moving at last  
Girl I'm leaving and I'm burying the past  
Gonna have peace now  
You can be free  
No one here will make a sucker out of me

Gabriella was hurt by the words of the song but carried on nevertheless. If this didn't work she'd have to stop. She didn't know any more songs. Sharpay and Taylor had only prepared her for a few. They were certain he'd take her back after the second.

_I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every woman I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice  
But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned has overturned  
I beg of you  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me _

It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily  
I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied, I skip my pride  
I beg you dear

Don't go wasting your emotion   
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me

I've had a few little love affairs  
They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce  
I used to think it was sensible  
It makes the truth even more incomprehensible  
'Cause everything is new  
And everything is you  
And all I've learned has overturned  
What can I do  
  
_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me_

Troy felt something stir inside him. This was their song. Whenever they had a little spat or one of them was down, the other would sing this. He wanted her now. As much as she wanted him. If not more. He tried to find the words to tell her that he'd take her back but remembered one last song. He smiled at her and began to sing. She smiled back at him and joined in with him after the second verse.

_I've been cheated by you since I don't know when. So I made up my mind, it must come to an end  
Look at me now, will I ever learn  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything_

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I could never let you go

I've been angry and sad about things that you do  
I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through  
And when you go, when you slam the door  
I think you know that you won't be away too long   
You know that I'm not that strong  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I could never let you go

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I could never let you go

They weren't sure what to do know. They stood there arms by their sides until Sharpay screeched 'Kiss then you idiots'.

They both laughed and leaned in for a kiss. They heard ahhs and when they deepened the kiss into a make-out session they heard urghh let's go. When they broke apart laughing Gabriella whispered 'I love you Mr Bolton'.

Troy chuckled and whispered back 'and I you Miss Montez'.

They followed the others to the homeroom where Ms Darbus was waiting to make an announcement. She smiled at the two, glad to see them back together after all that. 'They really were made for each other', she thought to herself. She coughed and waited for silence and then began….


	8. An Announcement

_Ms Darbus coughed and waited for silence and then began…_

'Many of you know that before we let you out into the real world, you have to embark on the terrifying journey called work experience. Now may I remind you that this is not simply a chance to miss two weeks of school. It is a chance to broaden your wisdom and will help you later on in life. You have been assigned jobs and you will begin on Monday. For those of you who are still asleep, Mr Danforth, that is three days away. The bit I'm sure you'll be more excited about is the annual trip. This is to give you a bit of a rest after your hard labour. Hush now. We'll need your parents' permission for this trip because it is quite different to other trips. You are put into groups and you'll all go to a different country. Alone.'

Ms Darbus had to stop at this because the class erupted. Everyone was talking and some were even sorting out which groups they were going in.

'Ahem. You will of course be expected to behave and if your group is one of both sexes, we expect there to be no funny business or you will be brought straight back and it could end in exclusion. All of you will come to me at recess and I will tell you which job has been assigned to you. Understand?'

The class replied in unison and quickly ran out, whispering excitedly. Troy had his arm round Gabriella's waist and gave her a quick peck. Zeke was trying to keep up with Sharpay as she fast-walked up the corridor, talking to anyone that would listen. Chad and Taylor were slowly walking, when Chad slipped his hand gently into hers and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and whispered something back. He just laughed and pushed her against the wall, kissing her hungrily. Jason and Ryan were in a deep discussion about which country they thought they would go to. Kelsi, as always, seemed to be nowhere. Jason had gotten completely over her and nowadays seemed more upbeat, to the delight of the others. He generally hung around with Ryan and they checked out girls together as both were single. Ms Darbus stepped out of her room and looked at them and smiled, then turned the other way and left.

_At Recess_

The gang were waiting outside for Troy and Sharpay who were the last to find out there jobs. Gabriella was an assistant at a magazine for the fortnight, Taylor was working for a global biotech company, Jason a Physiotherapist, Zeke an assistant baker at the local bakery, Ryan was a dance instructor and Chad, much to his disgust, was a bin-man.

'I don't get it. You all get semi-interesting jobs and I get lumbered with peoples waste. What could be worse?' Chad whined.

'Er honey, if you're a bin-man for two weeks, you ain't coming anywhere near me' Taylor joked.

Chad just groaned and put his head in his hands when Troy walked over to them.

'So babe, what are you?' Gabriella asked, putting her arm round Troy's waist.

'Well guys, say hello to America's best…..florist' His voice trailed off when he said florist. He was too embarrassed, even though Chad had a worse job, it was bad for his image.

Chad burst out laughing and Troy jumped on him. The others thought it was hilarious. They just couldn't see Troy doing anything delicate. It just wasn't Troy. They were still laughing when Sharpay walked out, grinning like a hyena.

'I'm guessing you're pleased with your job' Ryan said.

'Sure am, I am America's answer to Kate Moss'

Troy, Jason and Chad spluttered and tried to hide their smiles. It didn't work, they had to hide behind Zeke, Taylor and Gabriella to get out of Sharpay's reach. She shook her head and carried on.

'I will be working at the world-wide modelling agency that Naomi Cambell, Kate Moss and all the other supermodels started off at. My face will be everywhere.'

Troy, Chad and Jason said in unison 'Oh god'. The others apart from Sharpay laughed. She glared at them as the bell went and they all trudged into the lat lessons of the day.

_Monday lunchtime_

The whole gang had arranged to meet at the local coffee house because it was close to all of them. They were all there apart from Chad who walked in wearing a bright yellow overcoat, bright red in the face. Everyone laughed but didn't let him sit too close to them, even though he insisted he had stayed in the truck the whole time.

Sharpay was going on and on about her modelling until the others shouted at her to shut up. According to her, the modelling company were using her face for their adverts. None of the gang believed her apart from Zeke who believed every word she said. After they had clued each other in on everything their job entailed, they departed. Troy had brought Gabriella a massive bunch of flowers. All different colour roses. Gabi was delighted and showed him by giving him a huge kiss and she squeezed his knee under the table. Troy was startled at first but then ran his foot up her leg. It was as much as they could do without publicly going for it.

_Saturday_

It had been a week after the gang had started their jobs and they were all enjoying them apart from Chad, who went into a strop whenever anyone mentioned anything to do with rubbish, which the guys constantly did. Gabriella was happy because Troy was bringing her a bunch of flowers everyday and now her room smelt gorgeous. Zeke was ecstatic because his girlfriend was going to be the face of a new ad-campaign and he also loved baking, although Sharpay had stopped eating his treats because she didn't want to have a break-out before the shoot. Jason and Ryan enjoyed their work, Ryan got to meet some great dance instructors and learn some new moves, which he promised to teach Sharpay, and Jason even met an ex-basketball player who retired due to an injury. They chat every other day about basketball teams etc. The others all think Taylor was born to be a bio-chemist. And Chad, well, Chad hates rubbish. Absolutely hates it apparently.

**A/N**

**Sorry it's such a short chapter. I need help! Which country should the trip be to? Plz help asap xxx**


	9. Retaliation and Punishment

The gang were sat in their homeroom waiting for Ms Darbus to arrive and announce everyone's groups and their chosen country. Each of them were silently praying that there's wouldn't be England but didn't say anything out loud because they didn't want to spoil the mood. Sharpay was fuming because she couldn't find her advertisement in the magazine and the guys were calling her a liar. Everyone else though seemed to be happy. Chad more than anyone because he could finally put his bin-man days behind him.

'Good morning class' Ms Darbus said as she swept into the room.

'Good morning Ms Darbus' the class recited.

'After I have notified each of you on which group you will be in and which country you will be travelling to, you will be expected to return home and either collect your belongings or I'm sure in some of your cases, Mr Danforth, you will have to pack hastily and return here in four hours. You will then travel in bumper-taxi's to your individual airports where an assistant will be waiting for you. There must be one person selected from each group to call and notify me on your whereabouts once you get there and every day from then on. Understand?'

Only half the class replied, after all, Ms Darbus wasn't really expecting an answer.

'Right, when I say your group and your country, you may say your goodbye's and leave.'

10 minutes later and the gang still had their fingers crossed and were waiting.

'Right, Zeke, Chad, Jason, Ryan, Troy, Taylor, and Kelsi. You are all together.'

Ms Darbus looked up to see looks of outrage and sadness on everyone's faces. Troy quickly moved over to Gabriella and slipped his arms round her and began to whisper in her ear. Jason was horrified that Kelsi was going to be with them. It'd ruin his trip.

The gang and Kelsi watched as Sharpay braced herself and marched up to Ms Darbus' desk and said as angrily as she could to a teacher.

'Ms Darbus, this so totally unfair, everyone else here has gotten to go with their boyfriends so why should it be any different for me and Gabi? We of all people need to be with them. Gabi and Troy especially 'cause they've only just got back together and this would ruin their relationship, I'm sure of it. I assume you don't want that on your conscience. Besides, have you not seen that us and Kelsi don't hang around together anymore? There is a reason for that but I'm not going to tell you because you probably wouldn't want to hear it so why doesn't Kelsi go with the last group and me and Gabi go with this one? If we don't get to go Ms Darbus, I will abdicate my role of co-president of the drama club, as will Ryan, and Troy and Gabriella will not appear in your show, then where will that leave you? You'll have to use amateurs that will destroy it and your reputation will be down the toilet. It's up to you Ms Darbus. I hope you make the right decision for the theatres sake.'

No-one uttered a sound until Ms Darbus caught herself and said 'you obviously feel strongly about it Miss Evans and I wouldn't want the theatre to suffer from such a silly problem so yes, you may switch groups with Kelsi, as can Miss Montez.'

The gang cheered and Sharpay smiled and curtsied. Ms Darbus waited fro them to stop and then said,

'Your chosen country is Italy'

The gang cheered once again and rushed out, ignoring Kelsi. They split into couples apart from Jason and Ryan who went home alone. Gabriella went to Troy's house.

_At Troy's House_

'Hey baby?' Troy asked.

'Yep?' Gabriella answered.

'Is your stuff ready at your house?'

'Yeah I just have to pick it up, why?'

Troy looked at her with a mischievous look in his eyes.

'Well I'm all ready and the parents are out so…'

Gabriella giggled and said seductively 'I hope you're not thinking what I think you're thinking 'cause you know my boyfriend wouldn't be too happy.'

Troy grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall.

'So what does this boyfriend look like then, I bet he's handsome?'

Gabriella grimaced and said 'ugh, ugly as shit but I've learnt to live with it.'

Troy pulled away from her and said 'I'm going to have to punish you for that you know.'

'Oh yeah?'

'Yeah' Troy jumped on top of her and began his punishment.

**(I think you can all guess what his punishment was. Lol)**

_Back at School_

Everyone was ready to leave and surprisingly Sharpay only had two cases. They were pretty large though, and very pink. Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear as the bumper-taxi drew up 'I hope I don't have to punish you on this trip Miss Montez'.

'Who says it won't be me punishing you Mr Bolton?' she said back and climbed in the taxi, leaving Troy to put her case in the boot. When everyone was settled in the taxi, they waved goodbye to the school they all knew and loved and headed for the airport.

Troy slid his arm behind Gabriella who was sat in the corner and started playing with her thong. Gabriella leaned forward slightly to give him more room. He tugged at it and ran his fingers up and down her lower back. No-one could see what they were up to. Troy let his hand glide down inside Gabriella's panties and nearly reached the bottom when Gabriella whispered in his ear 'later, that's enough for now'.

He smiled as she rested her head on his chest and they all fell asleep. No-one waking until the driver cleared his throat loudly when they had reached the airport.


	10. Boarding and Recieving

'Oh my god guys, this is amazing. I never thought our parents would let us do this!' Taylor said excitedly.

'I know right!' laughed Sharpay.

'Lets get going, but before we do, I need a wee' Gabriella giggled.

The guys laughed at the girls' delight and told them they'd meet them back in the boarding area in half an hour 'cause knowing the girls they'd probably take ages putting make-up on. The girls blushed and playfully hit their boyfriends apart from Ryan and Jason who Gabriella felt a bit sorry for. She went up to them and said, 'You know you two, we'll have to find you girlfriends. But for now you'll have to make do with a kiss from me.' She leant up and pecked him on the cheek. Taylor followed suit. Everyone looked at Sharpay who just said 'What? Oh alright then'. The girls left the boys staring at Ryan and Jason.

'What you looking at?' Ryan asked confused.

'Uh hello man? You both just got a kiss from each of our girlfriends. We have to work hard for them and you just get them by standing there!' Troy said playfully.

Jason grinned and began to say 'Well, it's just my irresistible good looks and m-' when all the guys jumped on the two until an attendant told them off.

'So, did everyone do as we planned? Did we all get something special for the girls?' Zeke asked. Jason and Ryan were talking to two girls in the far corner.

'Sure did, cost a bomb though.' Chad said.

'Hey I don't know about you guys but I'm going to buy something from the shop. I hate plane food.' Troy said.

They other guys nodded and went off to do the same thing. They all bought crisps and sandwiches, for themselves as well as their girls and Ryan bought some perfume for his mother and Jason bought a rather large chocolate bar for the plane ride.

_At the boarding area_

The boys were sat waiting for the girls when they popped up and scared them. The girls laughed and the boys sank further into their chairs, embarrassed.

'Aww honey, did I scare you?' Gabriella said sitting on Troy's lap.

'Not a chance' he said and pulled her further onto his lap and kissed her neck.

'Hey Tay, can I speak to you for a sec?' Chad said and dragged Taylor away.

When they came back, Taylor was beaming with a charm bracelet on her wrist.

'Oh my god, Taylor what's that?' Sharpay squealed.

'Chad just gave it to me! I can't believe it. Chad, tell them what they all mean.' Taylor said.

Chad sighed playfully and said 'the first heart obviously means I love her, the C is for Chad and the T is for Taylor so it says Chad for Taylor, the handbag is a sign of how much shopping Tay does, the shoe means how many shoes she has, and the hearts are mine and hers.'

'What about the key?' Gabi asked.

'That's the key to my heart'. Chad mumbled.

Taylor grinned and kissed him full on the lips as the other girls ahhhd.

When they'd finished, Chad whispered to her 'and you can have it forever.'

_On the plane_

Troy was sat on a two seater isle with Gabriella, Chad with Taylor behind them, Ryan and Jason behind them and Zeke and Sharpay were in front.

'Hey Gabz?' Troy said quietly.

'Yeah?'

'I got you something' he said as he pulled a package out of his hand luggage and handed it to her.

As she opened it her eyes got wider.

'Troy! You can't give me this on a plane! What will people think?' Gabriella whispered.

Troy just laughed. Inside the package was a very sexy and raunchy, police outfit.

'I can't believe you! Chad got Tay a wonderful gift and you get me this!' Gabriella said pretending to be cross but Troy saw the twinkle in her eye.

'It's for tonight honey. I got you something else but you have to wait 'til we get there or if we join the mile high club, I might consider giving it to you before we get there.'

'Not a chance Mr Bolton. You'll have to wait to see me in this.' She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder and almost immediately fell asleep. It wasn't long before the rest of the gang were also snoozing.

Sharpay slept with a smile on her face because Zeke had just given her the tiffany bracelet she'd been hinting for since forever. Not one of them stirred until they felt the plane jolt as it landed.

**A/N **

**btw the 'mile high club' is when a couple go to the plane loos to have some fun if know what I mean. Lol, plz review. What should Troy's other pressie be? xxxxxxxxx**


	11. Coming Back for More

'Troy get off of me' Sharpay said.

'You're not getting away that easily honey' Troy said deeply.

'Troy I mean it, I'm not in the mood right now, maybe later' the ice queen said.

'Uh uh, a little bit more.'

'TROY, THAT'S ENOUGH!' Sharpay demanded.

'Ok ok I'm off I'm off.' Troy mumbled huffily.

'I told you three times'

'But I just love doing it. You know I do. Ever since that away game and I found out your secret, I feel we're somehow connected.'

Sharpay giggled.

'You mean you feel the same way too huh?'

'Completely, I don't know what comes over me, let me have you again'

Sharpay just shrugged and Troy growled and leapt on top of her, muffling her shrieks.

**A/N**

**OH MY GOD I can't believe I wrote that!!! Cliffhanger or what? Review!!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	12. Finding Out

'Oh my god what are you doing?' Gabriella said as she stood in the doorway with Zeke.

Troy and Sharpay looked up and both turned a deep shade of red.

'We were just, erm...'

'You see we were…'

Chad came up behind Gabriella and said 'So, I see the ice princess has a weakness.'

Gabriella looked at him and laughed. 'So does Troy'.

'It's true, I love it but I hate it.' Troy grinned.

'It's only my sides, if you tickle anywhere else it just hurts' Sharpay wondered aloud.

'Yeah well we'll leave you to it then'.

'Not a chance miss Montez, I'm after you next' Troy growled.

Gabriella squealed and ran into the living room. She leapt onto the couch and Troy toppled on top of her.

'Uh guys, we're gonna go to our rooms and get changed now, if we're going to that restaurant.'

They didn't receive a reply and just left the loved up couple to themselves.

'Troy, I have to get dressed. TROY!'

'God you sounded just like Sharpay then.'

'So you've been in the same position with her then have you?' Gabriella said, pretending to be angry, hands on hips.

'You know I love it when you get jealous.' Troy said putting his hands round her waist and kissing her neck.

'I do not get jealous. Any girl would be clever to stay away from you.'

'Oh really, then why are you here?'

'Cause you'd probably kill yourself if I wasn't' Gabriella whispered in his ear.

'You know we still have time…' Troy's voice trailed off.

'I know what your thinking Mr Bolton and I would be happy to help you.'

Troy lifted his head looking surprised and said 'really?'

'Yes, now would you prefer the blue or the green shirt?'

Troy groaned, realising she was leading him on. 'The blue one'.

Gabriella laughed and said, 'the blue one it is then.'

**In the restaurant**

'Anyway, we walked in to find them tickling each other to death! I mean, come on man, Sharpay has a total weakness'. Chad said, filling Taylor, Ryan and Jason in on what had occurred in Troy and Gabi's room.

'Oh come on, it's not that big a weakness.' Sharpay moaned.

Everyone looked at her and laughed, she flounced off huffily.

'Hey, I better go see if she's ok' Zeke said, and followed her.

'So now I know what to do when Troy's in a mood.' Gabriella giggled.

'Hey guys, lets just drop it, ok? So I find it funny when someone tickles me, it's no biggie.' Troy mumbled.

'Ok baby, sorry' Gabi said stroking his hair.

'Yeah, don't cry diddums' Chad said.

Troy picked up his spoon and flicked his soup straight onto Chad's shirt. Chad flicked back and soon the whole gang were in on it. Then the manager walked up and threw them all out for disturbing the peace in the restaurant. The gang just giggled as they walked home, arm in arm. Completely forgetting about Sharpay and Zeke.

They each went to their rooms and said goodnight.

Troy walked straight to the bed and flopped down.

'I'm just gonna take a shower. Won't be long' Gabriella called to Troy.

Troy waited 5 minutes then followed her. He opened the shower door and whispered, 'can I join you?'

After a short silence, Gabriella yanked her arm out and pulled him in.

'Why of course' she chuckled.

**A/N **

**I know what you're thinking. She's so stupid to add a Troypay part but actually I knew I was going to do this all along. I even had this written before I put the other chapter up. I just wanted to see what everyone's reactions were to Troypay and I actually feel the same way. You will never see me write a story with those two as a couple. Or zashley. It's ZANESSA 4EVER!!!!!!! Lol **

**The skip was just the boring taxi ride to the hotel so if you think of it as their all in rooms as couples with Ryan and Jason together, it should work out. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	13. Review thx so far

Hiya everyone!!! This is just a thank-you page to those that have continued to review for almost every chapter and I'm really grateful. Also check out my new fanfic 'being who you really are'. Even though it's not completely a zanessa or a zashley just give it a go and comment 'cause I live for them! Thanks again. PS soz about the troypay moment but I had you fooled didn't I? Also, how come I got loads of review for that compared to the really long chapters? Lol xxxxx

Damil

HSMlover4ever

FCHS-HSMPrincess

StartOfSomethingNew

ANGELMEGAN

xXxzanessa-jiley-4lifexXx

Chel08

XxCharmedxX

x0emz0x

yankeeluva9012

butterflygoodbye

blonde-gal

there are loads more but I'm so tired I'm gonna have to leave it there. Tell people to review like friends or some1!! Thanks and I love you guys! Xxxxx evie


	14. Gabi's second pressie

Gabriella and Troy were walking down to meet the others in the main lobby when Troy whispered, 'I loved last night.'

Gabriella had donned the outfit Troy had bought her and had performed for him. They both enjoyed it a lot. Gabriella kept hinting about her other present but Troy refused to give to her until later.

After meeting the others Troy looked around and said 'where are Sharpay and Zeke?'

Taylor replied 'Sharpay's so angry with us, did you realise we left them at the restaurant? No we didn't either until we met them at breakfast. Anyway, she's refusing to come and Zeke of course is staying with her.'

'Oh' is all Troy replied.

**Four hours later**

The gang returned to the hotel after a pretty boring trip to the coliseum. It was compulsory apparently so they decided to get it done with the first day.

'Hey guys, can you come to ours, I want you to see my present for Gabi'.

They all agreed and managed to get Sharpay to come on their way. They all sat down in Troy and Gabi's room waiting. Troy grabbed a rectangle shaped box from his bag. Gabriella held her hand out but Troy shook his head. He opened the box and took out a disk. He inserted it into the player and sat back down. Everyone turned to face the screen.

A picture came up of Gabriella as a baby, then one of Troy. It moved on to every year of their life, one picture of them each. Then one picture showed up of Gabriella looking slightly nervous stood in front of the school on her first day.

The words 'Gabi, ever since I first met you at that teen dance, I've loved you.' flashed across the screen. A picture of Troy and Gabriella in each others arms, looking so in love. Then one of Gabriella on Troy's back. There was a series of pictures of them both together when a short film of Troy popped up.

'f asked why I love Gabi I would say  
It's the sway in her hips,  
the thickness in her thighs.  
It's the lust in her lips,  
the love in her eyes.  
It's the softness of her skin,  
the silk in her hair.  
It's the twist in her walk;  
it's the sweetness in her talk.  
It's the way she loves me  
that makes me love her each day.  
That is what I would say.'

Another picture of Troy and Gabriella kissing came up. Then another short film of Troy appeared. He said Gabriella Montez, you are the most spectacular person I have ever laid eyes on. When I'm not with you, I long to be with you and when you are with me, I long for it to last forever.' A picture of Gabriella and Troy looking down at their hands which were intertwined with each others came up as Troy's voice said 'Will you marry me?'

There was a silence as all eyes were on Gabriella. She looked deep into Troy's eyes and said 'unless you have a pretty amazing ring Mr Bolton, I'd consider running for your life'.

Troy grinned and took out a box, inside was the most astonishing ring you have ever seen in your life.

'Is this good enough?' he asked her.

She smiled at him. 'Perfect.'

Troy slipped the ring on and kissed her. Everyone cheered and the girls, whose faces were already wet with tears, enveloped them both in enormous hugs.

Ryan, who Troy had told what was going to happen, had grabbed his video camera and filmed everything right from the beginning. He planned to use it at the wedding.

The gang left them in peace and as soon as they were out of the door Troy said.

'Are you sure this is what you want?'

'It's absolutely perfect' Gabriella replied.

'You've said that twice you know' Troy grinned at her.

She grinned back and said 'that's because it's doubly perfect'.

They kissed each other with a passion neither had experienced before. Troy pulled away and said 'wow, Miss Montez, you are quite the kisser'.

'Soon to be Mrs Troy Bolton' Gabriella said back before planting her lips on his.

**A/N**

**So how was that? Did you like it. Sorry it's a bit short, I'm writing two stories now and its hard work, I dnt no how people manage it! Talking of which, read and review it! It's called 'being who you really are'. I've only got one review so far and I'm getting upset! Come on plz????????? xxxxxx**


	15. Missing at the Marketplace

It was the morning after 'the proposal' and everyone had kept their mouths shut to people at home because they all knew it was Gabi and Troy's place to tell them. It didn't stop them getting excited though, especially the girls.

'Troy, how did you afford it?' Gabriella asked him, fiddling with her ring.

Troy just smiled at her and said 'if I told you, I'd have to kill you, and then I'd be without a bride'.

Gabriella laughed and they went to breakfast. They sat with the rest of the gang.

The girls just laughed when the boys sat down after getting their food. The girls had small, fresh fruit salads with a glass of orange juice and the boys had piled their plates high with a 'full English breakfast'.

'I love the English' Chad said through a mouthful of sausage.

'Why's that?' Sharpay asked him.

'They invented English breakfasts of course!'

Everyone laughed but Sharpay just rolled her eyes.

'So what are we doing today?' Jason asked the group.

'We're going round the Italian market. Not in pairs though, we're going together.' Troy replied.

'Who made you leader?' Sharpay retorted.

'I'm the most mature of all of us, seeing as I'm engaged.' He said back.

'Hey, I'm engaged too' Gabi giggled.

'Oh my god really! Why didn't you tell me? We'll have to have a double wedding!' Troy joked.

'Oh ha ha' Gabriella said sarcastically.

_The Market_

The gang had been wandering for an hour around all the little stalls, when Taylor noticed something was missing. She thought for a second and then realised.

'Guy's, where's Sharpay?' she screamed.

'Oh my god! Troy where is she?' Gabriella cried.

'I don't know, who was the last to see her?' Troy said back.

'Zeke was' Taylor said.

They ran over to Zeke who was in a deep discussion with a man at the baker's stall.

A look of shock showed up on his face and he told them 'she must have gone off when I was asking about the secret ingredient for these flip-overs!'

The gang agreed not to split up, even though it would be faster, they didn't want to risk losing anyone else. They set off towards the main shopping area, where it was most likely for her to be.

**A/N**

**Sorry its so short, its just I only have ten minutes and I cant update for a while soz. Why wont anyone review my other story? Is it really that bad? If you don't want to review it just put in one of these comments that you've read it. PLEASE? I'm dying here! Lol xxxxxxxxxxx**


	16. AN HELP URGENTLY

**A/N**

**OMG guys I really need your help. You know how I've been writing another story, well someone's reviewed saying that it's like theirs and if I don't delete it they're gonna report me! If someone reports you can you have a chance to prove it's not the same or does it just get deleted? Please help me 'cause I don't know what to do. Maybe some of you can reply asking them not to take it off?**

**I've pasted the review below so take a look and please help!**

**Xxxxxxx**

CO.ZE.TY.OMI2  
2007-03-07  
ch 1, reply

Hi. Look I love the story but I was wondering could you delete it? Because it is pretty much the same story as mine! Wins everyone's heart, gets Zac, trys to change herself for him. That is my story at least and you can get in trouble for having something exactly like mines on fanfic. Its like copyright. So please delete it or I'll have to report you.


	17. AN APOLOGY

A/N

This is a public apology to CO.ZE.TY.OMI2.

Apparently my story (Being Who You Really Are) is nearly the same and I'm sorry but I haven't copied anything. I even used the name Lauren because it's my middle name!

Please don't report me because I honestly haven't done anything. I wrote this story because it's based on one of my friend's favourite films and she gave me the idea.

I really hope you'll let me carry on with this fanfic because it's one of my favourite things to do. I'm sure there are others that write stories like this and from what your blurb says, this isn't like it.

Yours is about a girl on HSM 3 whereas this is on the set of another Disney film. You also said in your review that the girl tries to change herself for Zac but in my story, the girl can only be herself around Zac. She has to change herself when she's around everyone else.

Please just let me get on with writing it. Surely the readers can make their own minds up about what story they want to read. I'm also sure that you probably have gotten more reviews than me so I don't really understand why you're trying to ruin someone else's fun.

I'm asking if you'll just let me carry on with this story. I didn't deliberately set out to write a story that resembles yours. Please just give this a chance and I'm certain it won't turn out to be like yours. If it does and the same thing happens like Zac dies his hair pink or something then you can report me but I swear, hand on my heart that I have not copied your idea.

I didn't even know your story existed, or you for that matter, until you posted a review and I looked at your profile. Once again I'm sorry for the misunderstanding.

From Evie


	18. Authors note unfairness

**A/N**

**Hey guys, I can only type this real quick because I've been banned from using my laptop or the other two computers for a whole month! I can't believe it! Anyway sorry about this and when I do update you'll be in for a big surprise, I've already got the idea formed in my head.**

**p.s. I'm sure I can get the punishment down to only a couple of weeks. I'll keep updating my other fanfic 'cause I've already written the next few chapters and it only takes a sec to upload. I'll try and update this one when my parents are out or at school or something. Sorry!!!!**

**Evie xxxx**


	19. Surprises

The gang rounded a corner into the main square and stopped abruptly. Hanging on the front of a building, was a massive picture of Sharpay, posing. They spotted Sharpay in the middle of a huge crowd, signing autographs. She spotted them and waved, she signed a few more and then ran over to them.

'Isn't it amazing? I told you guys it was real!'

'Wow!' was all they managed to say.

After half an hour of Sharpay talking excitedly, they left her to sign more autographs and pose for more photos. Zeke stayed with her in case she got too carried away.

Taylor and Gabriella went to shop on their own for a surprise engagement gift for Troy from Gabi, and Troy and Chad went to get their second breakfast.

_With Taylor and Gabi_

'Hey Tay, do you think I'm doing something I'll regret?'

'What, getting Troy a gift, it isn't really what you're supposed to do but you know, girl power and all that I gu-'

'Taylor' Gabriella interrupted.

'Yeah?' she replied.

'I mean about getting married'

'Oh, well I think it's obvious you and Troy are meant for each other. It's clear from the way you look at one another. You can always have a long engagement anyway, in case anything happens'.

'Yeah you're right, I do love him, anyway, lets go get him a pressie!'

'What do you have in mind?' Taylor asked.

'Well, I brought my video camera so if you can film me later I'll make him a video and I was thinking something that shows how much he means to me but also something from Agent Provocateur?'

'Sounds good!' Taylor giggled.

_With Troy and Chad_

'Hey dude, I just got a text from Gabz saying they'll be shopping for a while yet, you wanna go back to the hotel and play some bball?'

'Those girls are always shopping! Come on, basketball might clear my head'.

_Back with Taylor and Gabriella_

The two girls were now shopping for something to show Gabi's love for Troy. She finally decided on a mans pendant with a picture of them together inside, with the words, 'forever and ever baby, Gabi xxx'.

She also got a massage kit and a very sexy underwear kit for herself but as a present for him. (picture in profile)

They went up to Gabi's room, unnoticed by the guys still playing basketball, and Gabi put on the underwear and filmed Troy a sexy video telling him where to find her etc. When they'd done, Taylor went down to them while Gabi hid and told Troy Gabriella wanted him.

Troy walked in and saw a note lying on the bed. He was confused and went over to the TV and pressed play. When he saw what was on the tape he sat up a bit straighter. On the screen was Gabriella dressed in her new underwear talking breathily and telling him to go into the bathroom. He ran over and saw Gabriella lying in the bath. Except there was no water.

He just smiled while she sat there looking at him expectantly. He walked over slowly and climbed in, lowering himself until he was on top of her.

'You know usually, you have to take your clothes off before you have sex' Gabriella told him.

Troy growled at her and said 'I was just getting to that part'.

Gabriella giggled and helped him get his shirt off.

'If this is what I get when I ask you to marry me' Troy said, 'I might do it more often'.

Gabriella laughed and let Troy do his magic.

**A/N**

**Sorry but I already told you I'm not allowed on here so I had to be as fast as I could.**

**Keep reviewing, thought I'd make Gabi and Troy seem a bit more grown up**

**xxxxx **


	20. A shock with a little extra horror

It was six months after the trip and the gang were just lolling about in the park when Chad received a phone call from his mother telling him to come home quick. Seeing as all the guys had arranged to go to his house anyway they set off.

When they arrived, Chad's mom opened the door and shook her head at Chad. He looked around to the others and they just shrugged. They followed him in and all stood stock still when they recognised who was sat there, behind the counter in the kitchen.

'WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?' Chad yelled.

'Hello to you too' Elizabeth said.

Gabriella grabbed Troy's arm and he stroked her back, reassuring her.

'Chad, I need to speak to you' Elizabeth said.

'Go on'

'Privately'

'No way, say it in front of everyone'

Elizabeth looked at Chad's father who nodded slightly. She stood up and revealed her seven and a half month pregnant belly.

'Chad, I'm pregnant, and it's yours'

All that was heard was gasps.

Chad just stared at her in disbelief. Gabriella dragged the others out of the house but Taylor refused to leave.

'I'm staying' she told them.

She grabbed Chad's hand and squeezed it. She'd realised when they were apart, that whatever he'd done, she couldn't lose him, even this.

Chad just stared, open mouthed, what the hell?

'Chad, say something, you've got into this mess, the least you can do is speak' his father said.

'I don't want anything to do with this, do you hear me, NOTHING' Chad yelled.

Elizabeth was genuinely hurt; she didn't want this any more than he did so why was he acting like this? Stupid question, she thought, she already knew the answer.

'Chad! Don't you dare say that. Is that how you've been raised, I don't care what's gone on in the past between you but this is the present and we have to sort this out' his mother said.

'You know what, no; I'm not having a baby. I don't want to see it, or you, ever again.'

Chad's Dad was about to speak when Taylor got there first.

'Chad', she said calmly but firmly, 'if you're not going to be here for this child, then I'm not going to be here for you. I know what you and her have done but we got through it. You can't just decide to walk out. You have created something so special, people all over the world dream of having a child but can't have one, and here you are, you've got one but are refusing to have it.'

Chad was about to speak when Taylor carried on.

'Think of basketball, Chad, what if you scored the winning basket, you'd want to take credit for it, wouldn't you? Well look at this, you've made something so incredible, and you should take the credit. You should be able to walk down the street and feel proud, I'm telling you, if you accept this as what it is, a baby, instead of blowing it out of proportion, I'll be with you every step of the way.'

Chad's mother smiled, tears in her eyes. His father nodded in agreement. Chad just stared at the floor.

Elizabeth spoke up, 'I'm sorry for everything that I've done, and what's happened in the past, but right now, I really need help. Chad, look to your right. You have such an amazing person stood beside you and she's willing to stay with you. If it'd have been me I would be long gone by now, but if you have Taylor by your side, you can do anything.'

She smiled at Taylor who smiled back.

'Chad, Elizabeth has something else to say' his father told him.

Elizabeth opened her mouth, just to close it again. How could she tell him this? She was probably about to blow his whole world apart!

'Chad, I've been accepted in to the 'London school of Spectacular Broadway', it's this place where all the serious dancers and actors go, and you have to be really serious to be accepted. I'll be starting in a year, but Chad, I can't take this child with me. I'm asking you if you'll have it. I can't give it any kind of a life. I'll probably be living in a pit and it's no place to raise a child. Here, you have Taylor to help and everything. Please, Chad. I know it's probably the worst thing that could happen to you right now but please?'

There was a silence until Chad said,

'You're wrong, the worst thing that could happen to me right now was to not have Taylor by my side. If she is willing to stay with me and help me then I'll do anything. She is the only person who I truly understand and who truly understands me'

He turned to her and said,

'I know it isn't fair to ask this of you, but will raise this kid with me? I don't think I'll be able to do it without you'

Taylor looked into his eyes, and said 'you'll need all the help you can get, and I'm prepared to give it you, so yes, I will raise it with you.'

Chad smiled and they began to talk about arrangements, Chad's parent's insisted that Elizabeth stayed with them until the baby was born, seeing as her parents had thrown her out. Chad and Taylor walked off later on to tell their friends what had happened.

They were walking down Troy's street when Taylor suddenly spoke up,

'You know Chad, for the first time in your life, you're doing the right thing'

'No, the first was realising you were made for me'

Taylor smiled and kissed his cheek, and they carried on walking hand in hand.

**A/N**

**Aww, how will the friends react? I need help on baby names, a first and middle for a boy and a first and middle for a girl, cheers! xxxx**


	21. Where your heart really lies

Most of the gang reacted surprisingly well to Chad and Taylor's news. Gabriella, Sharpay and Ryan were dumbfounded when the others went to visit Elizabeth. They refused to see her.

'Troy, don't you remember what she did to us?' Gabriella said.

'Yeah, she broke up your relationship, you were miserable because of her!' Sharpay added.

'I know but now she really needs help, the least we could do is visit her' he replied.

'WHAT! SHE'S A COW, SHE DESTROYED ME!!!' Gabriella screamed, furious.

The others, apart from Ryan and Sharpay were astounded Gabriella could act like this.

Chad was angry, Elizabeth was carrying his baby and Gabriella was calling her a cow.

'She's the mother of my kid and disrespecting her is disrespecting my baby!' he yelled.

Troy ignored him and shouted to Gabriella, 'SHE MAY HAVE DESTROYED YOU BUT I FIXED IT. WHY WON'T YOU JUST COME? YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO SAY HELLO!'

Sharpay shook her head in disgust and said 'you don't understand do you Troy?'

'WHAT IS THERE TO UNDERSTAND? I FIXED THE PROBLEM, SHE'S JUST BEING STUBBORN!'

Gabriella looked at him, her face showing no emotion.

'If you go Troy, I don't know what will happen'

'I'LL TELL YOU WHAT WILL HAPPEN! NOTHING! IF THERE'S A PROBLEM THEN I'LL FIX IT AGAIN LIKE I DID BEFORE!'

'You can't fix everything Troy; you can't fix this' she replied before walking out, Sharpay close on her heels.

Ryan glared at Troy.

'WHAT NOW?' he said.

'When all this first started, you've no idea how Gabi felt. I was with her for most of the time. She told me things that would make your heart churn. She told me things you wouldn't understand, you've no idea.' Ryan told him.

Troy rolled his eyes, the others had left. 'You're so over dramatic, it's hilarious'

'Wow Troy, You've just displayed one of the things Ella told me'

'DON'T CALL HER ELLA, ONLY I CAN DO THAT!'

'no Troy, you don't have that right anymore'

With that, Ryan walked out, Troy yelled after him,

'I'M GOING TO SEE ELIZABETH, TELL GABRIELLA NOTHING WILL HAPPEN, EVEN IF IT DOES, I CAN FIX IT!'

Ryan just carried on walking to his house, where he knew Gabriella would be with Sharpay.

Gabriella looked up at him when he walked in.

Ryan shook his head and said 'he's gone to her'

Gabriella just stared at her feet, not crying, not anything.

Sharpay gave Ryan a look saying 'what should I do?'

Ryan just shrugged. They stayed there, in silence. Letting Gabriella think.

_With The Others_

They were discussing what had happened.

'I can't believe her, I mean, I'm raising this kid with Chad yet Gabriella won't even come and see her' Taylor said.

'She always seemed so understanding though' Jason said.

'Everyone has their breaking point, maybe this is hers' Zeke replied.

'Yeah well, I thought she'd be supportive.' Taylor mumbled.

'Is she really that stubborn?' Chad asked no-one in particular.

'Evidently' Troy said.

'You ok?' Jason asked him.

'I'm fine, I just didn't realise Gabriella could be like this'

'Yeah well, she surprised us all'

'You know what, lets go see Elizabeth. Gabriella will just have to get over it.'

'Are you sure?' Taylor said.

'Yes, just because she's stubborn doesn't mean she gets to rule my life.'

They went to visit her and at first it was an awkward atmosphere but then they got into things and people began to relax. They all completely forgot about Gabriella.

_With Gabriella and Ryan _

'Ella, you don't have to go through this. Just tell him it's ended. That's all you have to do.'

'I do, I love him and I thought he loved me. Why's he doing this to me Rye? He told me he hated her and wanted nothing to do with her so why's he with her now?'

'Are you sure he's the one you want to spend the rest of your life with?'

'No, not anymore'

'Well you know what you have to do'

'What's that?'

'Show him what he's missing'

'I can't. I don't have the energy; besides, the last time I did it he did the same.'

'I dunno then.'

Gabriella looked over at Ryan, who was staring into space. She looked at his eyes, his hair flopping over his forehead, his jaw line and she was suddenly overcome with an urge to kiss him.

She launched herself on him and he tried to fight her off at first but soon he realised it felt so right to do it. Their lips felt as if they were made for each other. She ran her hand through his hair and he ran his up her back.

When they finally pulled apart, they sat beside each other. Neither of them speaking, just looking at each other.

Gabriella spoke first,

'sorry'

'no, I liked it – I mean –yeah –wait' Ryan stuttered.

Gabriella laughed and put her hand on his face.

'What happens now?'

Ryan moved his hand and held onto her arm.

'I don't know'

'Me neither, you're not like Troy'

'Not as good at kissing?'

'No, different'.

'How?'

'He was more aggressive, you're softer'

'Is that good or bad?'

'Depends what kind of girl you are'

'What are you?'

'Both, I like aggressive but sometimes I just want someone to take their time, you know what I mean? Troy was always so powerful, he was never gentle like you, but there were times when he just kissed me and I felt like I was melting and with you it felt like I was being lifted from all the pain and stuff on Earth.'

'Which feels better?'

'I don't know, I don't know what I want right now'.

'You know who you need?'

'Who?'

'Shar'

'Yeah, you're right.'

'Tell her what's happened; say you don't know what to do. She'll help you decide whether you want a powerful Troy or a soft and slow me.'

'Wait, so you'd be with me'

'Ella, we're alike. I know you and deep down you know in your heart what you want but no-one apart from you can decide for you. That's for you to do yourself.'

'Do you like me?'

'I've liked you for a long time now but I learnt to hide it. I stood by because I thought you were happy with Troy, but now I know you're not I want you to have a choice. But just so you know, even if you go with Troy, there'll be no bad feelings. I'll still like you but if Troy is who your heart lies with then I'm not getting in the way of that.'

'Thank you'

'I'll get Shar'

Ryan left and smiled. He knew he'd done the right thing. It was up to her now.

Sharpay walked over to Gabriella and sat down.

'What's up?'

'I need help.'

**A/N**

**Ok, before you all start shouting and stuff this is just another twist. I am a big Troyella fan so it will probably end up as one. This is just a tiny tiny twist. Honest. I've got it planned, you'll see. Review?? **

**p.s. you'll notice the characters are changing a bit, Troy's not as gentle and Gabriella's not as weak and helpless. Won't be for long. Promise**

**xxx**


	22. Quizzes

Gabriella had just finished telling Sharpay the whole story and a short silence followed. Gabriella couldn't resist cracking a joke, even though she was feeling terrible.

'Wow, let me get the video recorder, Sharpay's speechless for the first time!'

They giggled together before Sharpay said,

'Ok, back to the problem, it's simple'

'Is it?'

'Yes, are you happy with Troy?'

'I don't know'

'Right, this is what we're gonna do, I'm gonna ask you questions and you just have to answer, we'll find out if you're made for Troy or not, got it?'

'I think so'

'Good, now first question, you were friends before you were a couple, true or false?'

'Oh, I don't know true maybe?' Gabriella said sarcastically.

'Shut up, next one, you spend all your free time together, true or false?'

'We all know that's not true, for one Troy has practice and I have the scholastic decathlon'

'Ok right, you each have interests and activities of your own, true or false?'

'True, again the decathlon and basketball'

'Don't forget shopping! Moving on, your relationship is give and take, sometimes he gets his way, sometimes you get yours'

'Well, if we fight, he'll always let me do what I want but normally he usually chooses so false'

'You agree on everything, true or false?'

'I reckon today's a perfect example wouldn't you?'

'Yeah, suppose, when the two of you fight, no matter who started it, you're always the one who apologises first, true or false'

'True, definitely. It's always me'

'You usually feel jealous when he talks to someone attractive of the opposite sex'

'Definitely'

'He feels jealous when you talk to someone of the opposite sex'

'Besides his friends, yes, I suppose he does'

'When you're not together, you feel bored like there's nothing worth doing'

'No way, I always ring you up and we go shopping! Sometimes it's even more fun'

'He doesn't like to do anything without you'

'Nope, remember when I wanted to spend time with him last month and he blew me out to go taste Zeke's baking with Chad!'

'God yeah, we were so cross they didn't invite us, anyway, when you do something he doesn't approve of, he tries to make you feel bad, true or false.'

'Uh, dunno'

'That's true; remember when you and I went to that lingerie modelling and he didn't approve so he didn't take your calls for a week!'

'Yeah, ok, true'

'He lets you down often, true or false'

'I'm not sure, Shar I've had enough of this, I just want an answer'

'Come on we're nearly done!'

'Fine, false'

'You often feel jealous'

'Yes, ever since that Elizabeth thing'

'He is still friendly with his last girlfriend'

'Well that's basically where he is now!'

'Ok, ok cool it; you're ok with that, true or false?'

'FALSE! THAT'S WHY WE'RE DOING THIS STUPID THING!'

'GABRIELLA! Calm down ok?'

'Ok, sorry'

'It's alright, now come on, you're still friendly with your ex and he's ok with that'

'Well, he's my first so I dunno'

'Ok, well we'll skip it, when he cancels his plans with you, you worry that something is wrong'

'Uh not really because it's always basketball stuff'

'When he goes out with friends, you worry he might cheat'

'Sometimes'

'He can be mean when he doesn't get his way'

'Obviously, look Shar, I don't mean to be rude but I just wanna talk'

'Yeah, I get it. What you have to do is try and imagine what it will be like with Rye and what it has been with Troy'

There was a pause while she thought, then she said,

'I imagine with Ryan it being all sweet and chocolates and roses but I don't know if I'll want more than that, you know.'

'Well, for one thing, I know Rye would never act like Troy just did'

'You know, I think that's why I like him. We're more alike than me and Troy.'

'So you like him?'

'I guess I do, but I'm engaged'

'Not if you don't want to be, it's your choice'

'I know what I have to do, will you get Rye for me'

'Sure, I hope you're doing what you really want'

'Thanks'

Gabriella smiled at Sharpay as she walked out and hugged her knees, rethinking her thoughts. She was interrupted by a knock at the door.

'Ella?'

'Rye, we need to talk'

**A/N**

**Ooooooo!!!!! cliffy Review!!! xxx**


	23. Making choices

'_Rye, we need to talk'_

'Me and Sharpay talked and she made me see sense. I don't know what I want right now. I'm not sure if it's you or if it's Troy, hell it could even be Chad I just don't know'

'You know that's ok. I get that you need space and you need to think things through properly, I just want you to know that when you've done your thinking, I'll still be here.'

Gabriella smiled weakly,

'Thanks Rye'

'What are you gonna tell Troy?'

'Nothing apart from I need space to think for a while. I'll give him the ring back and say it's not the end forever, just for a while'

'I think that's good'

'Really?'

'Yeah, really'

Gabriella hugged him before leaving for Troy's house, letting Ryan tell Sharpay what had happened.

She knocked at the door and stepped back, facing the road. She didn't realise the door had been opened and stayed there for a few moments before turning around and jumping back in shock. Troy was stood there, arms folded.

'Troy, we need to talk'

'I'm busy'

'Troy please, it's important'

'Like I said, I'm busy'

'But it's about-'

Gabriella stopped when Chad came to the door, followed by Taylor.

'Go away Gabriella' Taylor said.

'I just want to talk to Troy'

'That's just it isn't it, what you want, it doesn't matter about what anyone else wants!' Troy said, fiercely.

'Troy, it's not like that-'

'Yes it is! It's definitely like that!'

Gabriella was getting really upset now, and cross.

'Troy, it's about us'

'Gabriella, Troy isn't bothered right now, we're throwing a little baby bash for Elizabeth. If you'd been supportive then you'd have known about it' Taylor said calmly but forcefully.

'Yeah dude, we thought you were a nice kinda girl but you turned out all stroppy and cow-ish' Chad added.

'TROY! IT'S ABOUT US! I DON'T WANT IT ANYMORE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WANT, I JUST, I-I JUST DON'T KNOW!' Gabriella cried, tears running down her face.

Taylor pulled Chad back into the house and Troy just stared at her.

'Troy, please, I just need time to figure out whether I want sweet and roses or aggressive and adventurous'

Troy shook his head. Gabriella walked up to him and placed a hand on his arm, she was about to speak when he flung his arm in the air and she flew backwards down the steps and onto the floor. Troy didn't even turn around, he just walked back inside.

'What did she say?' Zeke asked him.

'Something about not knowing what she wanted and whether she wants sweet and roses or aggressive and powerful'

'Huh?'

'That's what I thought; she doesn't want to marry me anymore.'

'Seriously?' Jason asked.

'Not just that, she doesn't want to be with me.'

This comment was greeted by silence. Troy looked out of the window and saw Gabriella still hadn't moved, he was worried and went to pick her up.

When he got outside, he was just bending down when he heard Ryan say,

'Stay away from her!'

'What?'

'Stay away from her, what have you done to her?'

'Nothing!'

'And that's why she's unable to move is it?' he said sarcastically.

He patted Gabriella's cheek and whispered to her to get up, to move, something. She opened her eyes and they fluttered.

'Gabi?' Troy said softly.

'Come on Ella, come with me' Ryan said.

'No, I think you should stay here, you don't want to move a lot'

'She doesn't want to stay here with you!' Ryan yelled.

'Oh yeah! Why don't you let her decide?' Troy yelled back.

'Ella, come with me, I'll take care of you' Ryan said calmly, helping her to her feet.

'No, come on Gabi, stay here.'

Gabriella turned to look at Troy with such venom in her eyes he stepped backwards.

'Why would I want to stay here with you? You left me out here, I don't want you near me!'

'But Gabi-'

'Fuck off Troy'

Troy was shocked, Gabriella never swore. Never. But here she was, and she was saying it to him. He watched as she put her arms around Ryan's neck and he lited her up, carrying her to his car. A sudden wave of anger came over him. Wasn't he supposed to be mad at her?

'Fine, go with Ryan. I hope you're very happy together' he screamed after them.

He would have been more satisfied if they'd have turned round and shouted back but they ignored him. What hurt him most, although he wouldn't admit it, was when he saw Gabriella tuck her head under Ryan's chin and Ryan kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back.

He walked back inside after a few minutes and nobody spoke. They'd all been watching through the window, and had heard every word being said. They made their hasty goodbyes before leaving. Troy just sat on the couch, staring through the window at where Gabriella had fallen, wondering what had happened.

Zeke had ran all the way to the Evan's only to have Sharpay slap him full across the head and slam the door in his face. He turned away dejectedly, knowing there was nothing he could do that would make her forgive him.

**A/N**

**Oooo, what a sad chapter. No worries to all you Troyella fans (that includes me), it will end up as one, I've decided, but just a little Ryella to mix it up. Only for like two chapters though. Keep reviewing! xxx**


	24. How do i know what's right or wrong?

It was the day after the incident and Gabriella was sat with Ryan in the living room, Sharpay had just left to fetch them some coffee and take the dog for a walk and Ryan was shifting uncomfortably.

'Hey Ella?'

'Yeah?'

'You know how I said I was ok with you not knowing whether you want me?'

Gabriella nodded slowly, not knowing where this was going.

'Well, the truth is I'm not. I hate being around you and not being with you'

'Oh'

'I just want to know, if I'd have asked you before Troy, would you have said yes?'

Gabriella paused before answering. The truth was, even though she hated to admit it, she was beginning to think she really would have.

She liked the way he looked after her, she liked the way that when he smiled, his eyebrows lifted, she liked the way when someone made a joke, he'd slap his hand on his thigh, she liked the way if he was frustrated, he'd push his hair back.

Ryan noticed this pause and took his chance, he kissed her softly on the lips, ever so gently, if she'd have been asleep, she'd never have known.

'Tell me you don't feel that spark that static between us' he told her.

She couldn't, she looked at him, watched his every movement, she slowly leant in and kissed him softly, before kissing him harder. Ryan returned in kind. They kissed each other like they'd never let go.

It slowly but surely progressed until they were both in their underwear. Ryan pulled back and said,

'Are you sure?'

'Yes' Gabriella replied simply.

They completed their goal, on the couch, in the Evan's front room. Ryan pulled his clothes on and went for a shower, not before kissing Gabriella on the cheek. Gabriella got dressed, tears rolling down her cheeks. She'd wanted this so why did it feel so wrong? She couldn't understand it. She was thinking and when she turned to look at the spot where Ryan had sat, it came to her. It was because it wasn't Troy. She realised how much she loved him and how wrong it was for her not to be with him.

She collapsed to the floor, tears coating her face. This was how Sharpay found her. She hurried over to her and Gabriella explained everything. Sharpay was shocked but understood completely.

'I want him Sharpay; do you think we could ever be together again?'

'Well, from what he's just said to me I'm pretty sure'

'What?' Gabriella said surprised.

'Well…' Sharpay began.

_15 minutes earlier_

_Sharpay had grabbed the coffee's and was walking back home through the park when someone grabbed her arm. She screamed and dropped the drinks to the floor, narrowly missing the miniature white poodle. She turned and saw it was Troy, only it didn't look like him. It looked like an older, tired, hurt Troy. _

'_Is she alright?' he asked her hurriedly._

_Sharpay was about to make a comment when she saw Troy really was concerned._

'_Yes, she's fine'_

'_Do you think she'll ever forgive me?'_

'_I don't know Troy, you've hurt her'_

'_I know, I was so stupid. I keep going over and over it in my head and I still can't understand why I was such and idiot'_

'_Maybe you just met your breaking point'_

'_That's exactly what Zeke said'_

_Sharpay's eyes darkened when she heard Zeke's name and Troy quickly switched the subject. _

'_Please Shar, tell her I love her'_

'_Troy I-'_

'_Please?'_

_Sharpay sighed,_

'_All right, but I wouldn't expect a miracle'_

'_I know, however much I wish for one I know it'll never happen'_

_Sharpay didn't know what to do when Troy' face crumpled and the tears came pouring out. She finally decided to pat his shoulder. He pulled her in for a hug, yanking her and the dog, they both yelped and Sharpay rubbed his back warily, she used to wish for this but not anymore. She used to wish Troy would hug her and she'd feel all warm and fuzzy but now she realised that he was never her's, and she was never his. She expected to feel all sad but she didn't feel anything. _

'_Troy, I'll talk to her'_

'_Promise?' Troy mumbled into her shoulder._

'_Yes, now stop, you're ruining my cashmere sweater'_

'_Sorry' Troy said with a small smile._

'_See, that's the Troy I want to see, you think Gabi will want someone who's all grumpy? No, I don't either.' _

_She walked off without letting him answer, and Troy stood watching her, slowly shaking his head._

_Present time_

'What do you think I should do?' Gabriella asked.

'I think you should go find him and kiss that gorgeous face of his all over'

'Sharpay! Hands off, he's mine!' Gabriella giggled.

'Who's yours?' Ryan asked coming into the room.

The two girls looked at each other awkwardly and Ryan cottoned on.

'Oh, I get it'

'No Rye, honest, I really thought I liked you but now I've realised that Troy's the one for me and there's someone else out there that's the one for you.'

'I understand Gabs; I guess I kinda knew all along we'd never work. Are you gonna tell him about what happened?'

Gabriella fidgeted then replied,

'I don't think so, it would only make things worse, will you two keep it a secret?'

Sharpay and Ryan both agreed.

'Shar, where do you think Troy will be?'

'Probably still in the park'

'Ok, wish me luck'

They did and she ran out. Sharpay turned to her brother and saw his face was wet with tears already. She sighed inwardly, how many guys was she going to have to look after today?

She comforted her brother while Gabriella was running towards the park. She stopped, out of breath and saw, stood at the lake, watching the ducks, was her Troy. She walked slowly over to him. Not making a sound. Her heart was beating at an abnormal rate and her palms were sweating.

What if he rejected her?

What if he said no…..

**A/N**

**Oooooo I'm so nasty leaving you hanging! Lol. Is anyone else having the problem where they can't read the updates 'cause of the clocks changing and stuff? It's really starting to annoy me!!! Anyways, review!!! xxxx**


	25. Will he won't he?

_She stopped, out of breath and saw, stood at the lake, watching the ducks, was her Troy. She walked slowly over to him. Not making a sound. Her heart was beating at an abnormal rate and her palms were sweating. _

_What if he rejected her?_

_What if he said no…_

Gabriella Montez stood directly behind Troy Bolton, he scratched his head, completely unaware she was there. She smiled and realised in that instant that he was 'the one'.

She slid her arms around his waist and said,

'I love you too much to let you go'

Troy swivelled around and enveloped her in a huge hug, not letting go for ages, not wanting to let go forever. Eventually they pulled away and Troy stared at her, she smiled up at him and he smiled back.

He held her close and breathed in her scent, loving every second of it.

Gabriella held onto Troy like she never wanted to let go, she didn't. Tears spilled from the side of her eyes and Troy felt his T-shirt getting wet. He lifted her face up to his and began to sing,

'_Let's read the trees and their autumn leaves  
As they fall like a dress undone  
At the end of summers, love will find lovers  
Who need the shadow of a winter's sun_

Don't tell me you're leaving  
We can hide in the evening  
It's getting darker than it should  
If we read the leaves as they blow in the breeze  
Would it stop us now, my love?

Time enough for hard questions, time enough for all our fears  
Time is tougher than we both know yet – time enough for tears

The moon is milk and the sky where it's spilt, it's magic  
And we all need to believe that we can wake in the dream  
It's not as hard as it seems - you know, it's harder to leave

Time enough for being braver, time enough for all our fears  
Time is tougher than we both know yet – time enough for tears

I heard you say underneath your breath some kind of prayer  
I heard you say underneath your breath  
That you never wanna feel this way about anybody else  
Time enough for hard questions, time enough for all our fears  
Time, it's tougher than we both know yet – time enough for tears

Time enough for being braver, time enough – I love this time of year  
Time, it's tough, it's running away from us – time enough for tears'

Gabriella grinned and said simply,

'I love you Troy Bolton'

'And I you Gabriella Montez'

He pulled her in for a kiss and whispered in her ear,

'More than you know'

Gabriella smiled and kissed him, letting passion take over.

They stayed like that, for a long time, until it grew dark. They watched as a couple stopped in their car, a love song playing, and kissed. Troy smiled and offered his hand to Gabriella.

'May I have this dance Miss?'

'I'd be delighted sir' she replied giggling.

They held each other close and closed their eyes, letting the words of the song wash over them.

_I believe we all have one true love  
Somewhere in this world, I do   
When it seemed all my dreams were falling through  
Thats when I found you_

I believe for every heart that whispers in the dark  
Theres a ray of light somewhere shining through  
It was sink or swim when the tide came in  
I found myself

When I found you  
I found the closest thing to heaven  
Yes in you  
I found the deepest love I knew  
Oooo oh, I believe, yes its true  
I found myself when I found you, Ooh yeah

I believe for every door thats closin  
For every heartbreak theres hope for something new  
From the ashes rise, a glimpse of paradise  
Is there flickered in your eyes

When I found you  
I found the closest thing to heaven  
Yes in you  
I found the deepest love I knew  
Oooo oh, I believe, yes its true  
I found myself when I found you

A life unfolds  
No one knows  
I thought love was just a tingling of the skin  
I felt so alone, all alone  
More than you could ever know  
You showed deep love...  
Sweet love...

When I found you  
I found the closest thing to heaven  
I found the deepest love I knew  
(I finaly found you baby)  
I found the closest thing to heaven  
I found myself 

When I found you  
I found the closest thing to heaven   
Thats in you  
I found the deepest love I knew  
Oooo yeah, Oh I believe, yes its true  
I found myself when I found you, you

The song ended but they carried on, until it grew too dark to see. Troy drove Gabriella back to his house, and as soon as he unlocked the door, she launched herself at him.

'Won't – your – parents – hear – us?' she whispered in between kisses.

'Their – away – for – a – few – days' he replied.

Gabriella pulled away and giggled,

'What are we waiting for then? I'm all yours, if you want me'

'You bet I do' Troy growled and chased her up the stairs before rugby tackling her onto his bed. They showed their love for each other three times, not one thought of Ryan entered Gabriella's head.

'Don't ever let me go' she whispered.

'Don't ever let me let you go' he replied, just as softly.

'Never'

**A/N**

**Awww, so they're back together!!! I couldn't keep them apart for long!! Lol. Review!!!! **

**Ps, if someone reports your story does it get deleted? Someones done it on my other one and i've got a pretty good idea who it is but I really hope it doesn't get deleted. Also, if they don't like my story, why bother reading it to the end and reviewing? What's the point? Anyways, hope this satisfied your Troyella needs lol xx**


	26. Say hello to?

School had ended; the gang had three months before they started college. They had all been accepted to the same one, apart from Ryan, who was attending one in L.A.

Everyone was at the hospital, waiting for the arrival of Elizabeth and Chad's baby. Two months had passed since Troy and Gabriella had gotten back together. Gabriella had agreed to come to the hospital but refused to see Elizabeth. The others understood. They had had a big talk and everyone had displayed their views. They all thought they knew each other a little better. There was still some tension between Troy and Ryan though.

'Hey Jay, you wanna make a bet?' Troy asked.

'Sure, what on?'

'I bet the baby's a girl'

'You're on, how much?'

'$100'

'Deal'

The girls shook their heads at the boys and giggled. Sharpay was being civil towards Zeke but still wouldn't forgive him for abandoning her.

Elizabeth's labour was fairly quick seeing as she'd opted for a caesarean, Chad and Taylor were with her and the others waited. They were just talking as Chad walked through the door. He had a huge grin on his face; Taylor followed him with a small bundle in a fluffy white blanket in her arms. They all jumped up and Sharpay said,

'Well, what is it?'

'Is it ok?' Gabriella said.

Taylor smiled,

'He's fine'

'Damn it!' Troy said.

Chad and Taylor looked startled. Troy quickly explained about the bet and handed a grinning Jason $100, muttering angrily to himself.

'What's he called?' Zeke asked.

'We decided on Matthew James Oliver Danforth' Chad said, looking proudly at his son.

Matthew had light skin, lighter than his fathers, and bright blue eyes like Elizabeth's. His hair was surprisingly blonde-light brown. The girls commented on this as Taylor looked on, already full of pride, even though he wasn't hers.

'You're so lucky, he's gorgeous. I'd have him any day' Gabriella said.

'No worries babe, we'll have one of our own eventually' Troy said.

'Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about that Troy' Gabriella said uncertainly.

'Oh my god, you're not saying-' Sharpay squealed.

Gabriella nodded and said,

'Two months'

She looked at Troy who grinned and twirled her round.

'I'm gonna be a father, I'm gonna be a daddy and you're gonna be a mummy and oh my god' Troy yelled.

'Hey shush, baby sleeping here' Taylor said.

'She's already the doting mother' Zeke said.

'That's my Taylor' Chad said, putting an arm around her and kissing her forehead.

_2 hours later_

Ryan finally got the chance to ask Gabriella for a word. Troy had held onto her ever since he found out. He would hardly let her out of his sight. Right now he'd gone to collect some leaflets and Ryan pulled Gabriella away to talk.

'What?' Gabriella said.

They had had a slightly strained relationship ever since Ryan suggested they went out secretly. Gabriella had refused outraged.

'That baby could be mine'

'You think I don't know that!' she hissed.

'Well what are you gonna do?'

'It's Troy's, I know it is.'

'You don't know that, I want you to have a test to see, if it's mine I want access to it'

'What! That would mean I'd have to tell Troy!'

'Yes, but if you don't, I'll tell him'

'I'll tell him, alright. If he leaves me, don't think you'll stop me from aborting this baby'

'You wouldn't!'

'No, you're right, I wouldn't. Let me tell him.'

'I think that's best, then you'll arrange a test?'

'Yes, for god's sake Ryan, I'll arrange a bloody test!'

'Good'

'But don't get your hopes up, I know its Troy's'

'No you don't'

'Oh yes I do' Gabriella said angrily and stormed off.

She told Troy they needed to talk and he followed, they drove to Gabriella's house and she sat down on her bed.

Troy sat down next to her and asked what was wrong.

Gabriella told him everything, all about Ryan, what had happened, why she didn't want it and how she knew Troy was the one for her. Most importantly though, she told him the baby might not be his.

Troy's face was expressionless. He stood up and paced around the room. He finally stopped in front of the bulletin board; it was covered with pictures of the gang together, Troy and Gabi, Troy playing basketball, Gabriella concentrating on a science experiment. Loads of them. Troy pulled one off and walked back and sat down next to Gabriella.

He showed her the picture and said,

'If we can put this behind us, and get over it, we'll pull through. I'm not saying I'm not mad, I am, but I realise it was partly my fault that what happened did. I don't blame you for doing it, I know all sorts of things must have been going through your head but if we can do this, (he rips the picture in half) then we can do anything.'

Gabriella stared at the picture, one half was of herself and the other was of Ryan, they were hugging. She looked at Troy and said,

'Even if it's not yours?'

'Even if it's not mine'…

**A/N**

**Thanks to all you people who helped me with names, I decided to use three! Baby sounds really sweet! I need a bit of help though, should the baby be Troy's or Ryan's? Thx, as always, please review!!! xx**


	27. Is he the Father?

'_Even if it's not yours?'_

'_Even if it's not mine'…_

Gabriella had been told she couldn't have a paternity test until she was three months gone. This had put a lot of tension on hers and Troy's relationship. Troy was trying to be as he was before he found out but it didn't always work. There had been times when he was alone in his room and he'd just sit there, staring into space, not snapping out of it for hours. His parents were becoming worried about him. They didn't even know Gabriella was pregnant; no-one did apart from the little gang. When they asked him he brushed it off as nerves about leaving home for college in two weeks. They left it at that but Gabriella knew it was more. She'd tried to ask him about it but he wouldn't say, he just replied with the same answer every time,

'Nothing, I'm fine'

'Come on Troy, it's me your talking to, what's up?'

'Nothing Ella, there's nothing up'

Gabriella didn't answer, just watched him. He wouldn't look at her so she sighed and lay back on the bed.

'Troy, I know there's something wrong and I know it's hard for you to tell me but I don't think we'll be able to get through this if you don't.'

'Gabi, it's not that I don't love you, I do, more than anything. It's just some things I find it hard to tell you because, well, because you're a woman.'

Gabriella half sat up, resting on her elbows,

'Huh?'

'Ok, well, I'm just gonna imagine you're a guy while I tell you ok?'

'Yeah, go on'

'Right, well, that kid might not be mine, and I just can't connect with you very well because I don't know. I want do things, like, well you know'

'Sex?' Gabriella said unnerved.

Troy blushed and said,

'Yeah, that, but it's weird because if we do, and I find out it's not mine, it's like I'll have done it with part of Ryan inside you. It creeps me out'.

'Ugh, yeah me too, I never thought of that' Gabriella said, sounding disgusted.

Troy stayed silent and she carried on.

'Well, if it's any consolation, I hardly think it'll be his'

'Why?'

'Because he was crap, couldn't keep it up for long.'

'Come on Gabi, you know it could still be his'

'Yeah I know, I know. But when I think about this little thing inside me, I feel a connection. I've never believed, ever since we first went out, that I'd ever have another guys kid inside me other than yours, and you want to know something?'

Troy looked at her,

'I still don't'

They smiled at each other…

_1 week later_

'Ella, come on, we'll be late' Troy called up the stairs.

'It's hard you know! You try feeling lively when you're pregnant'

'You're lucky your Mum's away else she'd have heard that!'

'I'm here now'

Gabriella was just walking down the stairs when there was a knock at the door. Gabriella had a feeling who it might be and it turned out she was correct.

On the other side of the door stood Ryan. The look on Troy's face made him step back slightly and Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand.

'What?' she asked Ryan.

'I'm coming as well; it could be mine after all'

Troy looked as though he could strangle him; Gabriella noticed and said coolly,

'If you think it's necessary, you'll be coming back with nothing more than you went with though.'

'That's what you think' he replied and got into his car, waiting for them to get into Troy's so he could follow them.

'I hate that guy' Troy said.

'You and me both hun' Gabriella replied squeezing his hand.

They got in the car and travelled the 6 miles to the family planning clinic. They went in all together but the doctor wouldn't give the results until it was Gabriella on her own. After a lot of arguing, Troy and Ryan finally left.

'You do know how tough it is to have a baby at 18, don't you?' the doctor asked.

'Yes, but I know myself and Troy will be the best parents we could possibly be'

'Even if the baby is not Mr Bolton's?'

'Yes, we'll do everything we can to raise this child, both me _and_ Troy.'

The doctor nodded, he'd had a fair few cases such as these. The problem was, even though they said they would, the one who was not the father but the partner rarely stuck around. He only hoped this would be different, the young lady in front of him seemed sure he would.

'Now, Miss Montez, I must ask you to sign this form, it states that you did ask us for a paternity test and you agree that we have done our best to discover this for you.'

He slid the piece of paper across the desk and Gabriella signed it.

'Miss Montez, inside this envelope are the results of the test, I must ask you once more, are you certain you want to know?'

'Of course'

'Well then, I'll leave it to you.'

He handed her the envelope and she opened it with shaking hands.

It read,

_Mother – Gabriella Montez_

_Birth Date - 14th December 1988_

_Birth Place – Salinas, California_

Tears rolled down her face as she read the next part. She couldn't control them. How would she tell Troy? The doctor looked on as she wept.

What's written on that piece of paper has really gotten to her, he thought.

Gabriella tried to stop her hands from shaking as she read it again, she looked a state. Her cheeks were stained with tears, fortunately she wasn't wearing mascara, else she'd look even more of a state.

She finally managed to maintain her hands and re-read the certificate. She skipped the mother part and went straight to the father section. It read….

**A/N**

**Wow, cruella de vil has nothing on me! Lol. I'm so horrible leaving you there but I had to else it wouldn't be interesting! Also you have to guess who's it is? You probably already know by her reaction but whatever, review!! Xx**

**Ps. Review College Struggles!!! Otherwise ****HSMandChelseaFCfan**** wont update it!! Come on, don't just read it!!! If she doesn't update, just to let you know, I'm going on strike and not updating mine either!! How's that!! Lol, please? Pretty pretty please? Please with cherries, cream, chocolate stars and freaking sprinkles on top???? xxx **


	28. Shaking hands

_She finally managed to maintain her hands and re-read the certificate. She skipped the mother part and went straight to the father section. It read…_

* * *

Father – Troy Bolton

Birth Date – 18th October 1987

Birth Place – Albuquerque

How would she tell Troy? She knew he'd be happy but this would change their lives completely.

Gabriella looked up and smiled at the doctor.

'I knew it'

The doctor smiled and copied the certificate before handing it back to her.

'I wish you the best of luck Miss Montez'

'Thank you'

Gabriella walked out to find Troy and Ryan sat waiting. They both jumped up and Troy ran to her. He saw what state she was in and hugged her.

'It's all right, I'll still treat it as my own, I'll love it and look after it and-'

Gabriella stopped his words with a kiss. She pulled away and said,

'It's yours Troy'

'W-what?' he replied.

'This baby's yours'

'That's brilliant!' Troy's face broke into a huge grin.

He swung her round and kissed her again. He remembered Ryan and turned around. Ryan was stood there watching them, a small dejected smile on his lips. Troy walked over to him and offered his hand. Ryan shook it and said goodbye.

They were just walking out after collecting information when Gabriella said to Troy,

'That was really nice what you just did with Ryan, that's why I love you'

'You have a calming influence on me Miss Montez'

'Is that a good thing or a bad thing?'

Troy laughed,

'It's a good thing Ella'

_

* * *

With Chad and Taylor_

'Hey, hey Tay, check out all these girls looking at me, getting jealous?'

Taylor smirked,

'I don't think their checking you out; they're more interested in the little cutie strapped to your chest'

'Oh yeah' said Chad, he grinned at Taylor who laughed.

'I'm glad I'm with you Chad, you, me and Mattie are the perfect little family'

'Well that's good because if you left me you'd be very upset to find all the supermodels throwing themselves at me because of my devishly handsome features'

'Honey, don't forget your modesty'

'Yeah, what's that again?'

'It doesn't matter, come on'

They were shopping for things to put in Matthew's new room. They had decided that they would move to New York with the others but Taylor would start a year later and look after Matthew. Chad wasn't sure about this at first, he wanted Taylor to go because she was the more studious of them but she'd soon made him see sense.

They were going to be sharing a flat with Troy and Gabriella. They were most excited because all their parent's had put money in and rented a state of the art, modern apartment. It was huge so Gabriella and Troy wouldn't wake up in the night because of Mattie.

They were walking through Mothercare, (do they have that in the USA? No idea) when they bumped into two people they recognised.

'Troy! Gabs!' Taylor said.

The girls squealed and showed their purchases while Troy and Chad did a 'man-shake'.

Taylor showed Gabriella a baby grow Chad had chosen, it was pale blue and it said,

'_I'm almost as cute as my Daddy but not quite'_

Gabriella laughed and Troy said,

'We have to get one of those' and ran off.

He returned with two, one said,

'_I'm almost as gorgeous as my Mummy but not quite'_

And the other said,

'_If you think I'm handsome you should see my Daddy'_

'Seeing as we don't know what we're having I figured we'd better get both'

'That's probably a good idea babe, what about this one?'

'_If you think I'm a mess you should see my Daddy'_

'Hey!' Troy said acting hurt.

They all laughed and Gabriella kissed him.

'So when are you guys gonna tell your parents?' Taylor asked.

'Tonight, we've asked them to come out to dinner with us'

'Good luck with that!' Chad said.

Matthew gurgled and they all laughed…

**

* * *

A/N**

**Just a filler chapter, seeing as you all hate me now for not telling you…sniff..sniff...**

**Hope this stilled your beating hearts!!! Lol, again, names please, modern ones but also some Italian, Spanish, Filipina ones. If you know any 'cause I sure as hell don't! lol. **

**Also, I'm gonna be away next week so I won't have a chance to update so as an apology sort of thing, shall I skip straight to the birth or just carry on with it like them moving in. It's up to you!!! Review!!! xxx**


	29. An unexpected game

'GO TROY!' yelled Gabriella.

She was at Troy and Chad's debut game with Taylor who had little Mattie on her lap, he had earplugs in to protect his ears from all the noise. Gabriella was 6 and half months pregnant but was surprisingly active.

'He's such a cutie!' Gabriella cooed.

'Thanks,' Taylor said, 'so is your boyfriend'

They giggled and Gabriella said,

'You know I met this gorgeous thing'.

'GO CHAD! GO TROY!' screamed Taylor.

She sat back down and turned to Gabriella who had a strange look on her face.

'What's up?' Taylor asked.

'Tay, my waters just broke' Gabriella replied.

'What! But you're only 6 and a half months!'

'I know Tay! What should I do? I need Troy!'

'Wait here, sit down and breathe'

Taylor ran over to the tannoy and whispered to the man, he nodded and handed her the mike, signalling for time out.

The game stopped and Taylor said over the loudspeaker,

'Troy Bolton you better get your sweaty ass off that court and into the stands 'cause your girlfriends gone into labour! NOW!'

It took a moment to sink in before Troy realised and ran off, he leapt up the stairs three at a time and reached Gabriella.

'Ella, this can't be happening, you're barely 7 months!'

'Troy, all I need is an ambulance, get me an ambulance' she said through gritted teeth.

It took ten minutes for the ambulance to arrive and they carried Gabriella out. The people in the stands were cheering but Gabriella wasn't so grateful.

'They wouldn't be doing that if they were about to go through what I am' she said under her breath.

They got her to the hospital with Chad and Taylor following, Troy was in the ambulance with her. They'd postponed the match until further notice.

Gabriella was wheeled through to a room; the doctor was there within seconds.

'She's only 6 and a half months, how can this be happening?' Troy said worriedly.

'I can't tell you Mr Bolton, all I can tell you is that this baby wants to come out'

'What, now?' Troy said.

'No, Miss Montez isn't fully dilated yet, it could be a few more hours, we'll just have to wait'

'But what about the baby, surely it's not fully formed yet?'

'That is what I must talk to you about, I should warn you that baby's born this early have a higher chance of having defects'

When they said the word 'defect', both Gabriella and Troy went pale, Gabriella gripped Troy's hand.

'These defects can be among, non-fully formed limbs, or brain damage or heart problems'

'What?' Troy said in a strangled whisper.

'What I must also tell you is that it is quite possible that the baby will be completely healthy'

'So there could be nothing wrong?'

'Yes, but I'm afraid to say the odds are against us, I'll leave you in peace'

Gabriella stared silently at the wall in front of her, tears rolling down her face. Troy was dumbfounded; their parents walked in and the doctor explained. Gabriella's Mum rushed to her side. Troy's mum hugged him, crying silently, as was Gabriella's mum. Jack shook his head and looked at Troy. He watched a tear roll down his cheek. He caught his eye and motioned his head towards Gabriella. Troy nodded and he turned to face Gabriella and said,

'Ella, no matter what our baby turns out to be, whether it has a defect or not, I want you to know that I'll love it all the same. I'll take care of it, I understand if you don't want to but whether this baby is different it's still ours. No matter what it looks like, whether it has only one arm, whatever, it's still our little child and I'll love it and you for the rest of my life.'

The parents looked on as he said this. Jack had a proud look in his eye.

Gabriella faced Troy and said,

'I'll be there to raise it with you, like you said; it's our baby and nothings going to change that'

They smiled at each other and the parents went out to tell the rest of the gang who had arrived, what might happen.

'I love you Troy'

'I love you too Ella, and this little one'

'Forever?'

'Forever and ever'

**A/N**

**Oh my god!!! How upsetting…don't kill me yet, not until you now the whole reason behind this… **

**200 reviews ****WOOHOO!!! lol, who'll be reviewer 201??? dun dun dun!!! lolxxx**


	30. The hospital

**Ok so **x3liveinLOVExoxo **was the 201st reviewer and she wanted to know what she won so, this chappy's dedicated to you. Hope you like your 'prize' lol. xx**

'_I should warn you that babies born this early have a higher chance of having defects'_

_When they said the word 'defect', both Gabriella and Troy went pale, Gabriella gripped Troy's hand._

'_These defects can be among, non-fully formed limbs, or brain damage or heart problems'_

'_What?' Troy said in a strangled whisper._

'_What I must also tell you is that it is quite possible that the baby will be completely healthy'_

'_So there could be nothing wrong?'_

'_Yes, but I'm afraid to say the odds are against us, I'll leave you in peace'_

4 hours had passed since Troy and Gabriella had first found out their child might have a serious defect. It hadn't sunk in, they were still shocked, no feeling could ever compare.

They felt a sense of loss, they felt hurt, they felt cheated, they felt anger and sorrow, but worst of all, even though they knew they shouldn't, they felt ashamed.

They felt ashamed of themselves, of their baby, of the people who told them it would be fine, of their friends for getting excited, of the hospital, of everything. They couldn't quite comprehend the fact they might have to live with a 'special' baby.

'Troy?' Gabriella said after 45 minutes worth of silence.

'Yes?'

'I'm sorry'

'What! No Gabriella, don't think like that' Troy said forcefully, cottoning on to what she was talking about straight away.

Gabriella ignored him and carried on,

'I should have known something would go wrong, it's all my fault, I shouldn't have gone to the game, I'm such a bad person-'

She was cut off by Troy kissing her, she struggled, trying to pull away and continue apologising but he wouldn't let her. She kept trying to break away, hitting his arms and back, pushing at his shoulders. Troy held on, he'd grabbed her head and wouldn't let go, he barely felt her slaps and pushes.

He put all his heart and soul into the kiss, trying to make up for the fact she hated herself.

He felt her screaming into the kiss, it was muffled though, by his mouth. She eventually let herself go; she gave in, tears streaming down her face, kissing him back just as forcefully. He noticed and gently moved his hands sown to cup her face, before pulling away slowly.

Her eyes were closed and he kissed each eyelid, wiping away the tears, he pushed her hair back and waited for her to open her eyes.

She did so eventually and looked at him. That one look told each other everything. That was the look of love.

Gabriella understood. She understood that it wasn't her fault. It wasn't Troy's fault, it wasn't anyone's fault. Nature had meant for this to happen and they were powerless to change it. She realised that in the world, she was nothing special. There were millions of people out there who have or are having 'special' kids and they have to put up with a lot more than she did.

Sure she was a mum at 18 but she had a head start compared to other 18 year old mums. She came from a very well off background. Her mum has a very big house that she can go back to at any time and she has a lovely huge apartment she shares with friends.

Most of all, she has Troy. He's also like her; he comes from an even wealthier family and has an even bigger house. It made her realise just how little money is worth. It can buy you lovely things of course but it can't buy you everything. It can't buy you happiness, it can't buy you friends or family and it definitely can't buy you love.

But she was lucky, she had all these things. Troy was her main stead. He loved her for her, not who he wanted her to be. She saw in his eyes complete support, understanding, love. She saw just how much he needed her and just how much she needed him.

She smiled and leaned up…

Troy looked deep into Gabriella's eyes and saw what he had failed to see until now. In the game of life, no-one's the playmaker. He'd thought up until now that he was invincible as long as he had Gabi by his side. How wrong he was.

He realised how sheltered his life had been. A nice house, nice school, nice friends, nice girlfriend, nice parents etc. It wasn't living. It was living a dream, it wasn't reality.

Before Gabriella came into his life, he'd been going with the flow, basketball was his life, it all changed and she became a part of his life, a part of him. And here she was, crying out to him, hurting. When he'd found out the baby was his he'd vowed that no harm would ever come to them, yet here they were, both of them, both of Troy's most treasured things in his life, and they were both hurting. And he was powerless to stop it. He wasn't invincible.

Troy made his mind up there and then that he'd do whatever he could to make things better. He knew he couldn't stop things hurting but he could try.

He looked even deeper into Gabriella's eyes and saw her smile.

He smiled back and leaned in…

'Miss Montez, we're going to take you through to theatre now.'

They broke apart and Troy said,

'I thought she was having a natural birth'

'So did we Sir but there's less chance of harming the baby if we operate'

They both nodded and the nurse began to gather up the bags of blood and medicine etc. Troy felt Gabriella grip his hand tight as they entered the room.

He leaned down and whispered,

'Last time I was in a theatre I was singing with you'

Gabriella smiled and relaxed her hand a bit. Troy kissed her cheek and went to get scrubbed up.

He returned two minutes later and Gabriella gripped his hand. Troy made a move to see what they were doing on the other side of the screen but Gabriella whimpered and pulled him back.

'Don't leave me' she said softly.

'Never' Troy replied smiling.

5 minutes later and the nurse had taken the baby over to an oxygen mask (whatever they call them).

'Why isn't it crying, what's wrong, is it dead?' Gabriella said hysterically.

'We're just giving it some oxygen, there, it's crying now'

'Is there anything the matter?' Troy asked.

'We'll have to make some tests and find out but everything is present and correct, would you like to know what you have?'

They nodded and the doctor replied,

'You have a new baby girl to look after'

Despite not knowing whether she was 'special', Troy and Gabriella grinned, they were so overcome that Gabriella started crying and Troy comforted her.

'We'll just wheel you back to your room and take your little girl for some tests, we should be back in a little over half an hour.'

When they were back in the room, Troy collapsed into tears. This made Gabriella laugh, she said,

'Oh great, now I have to girls to look after'

'Hey' Troy said, 'That's my job'

**A/N**

**Sorry for the wait, I've been away. I tried to make this more serious, in case you were wondering why it was a bit morbid. I've left you hanging so I'll get more reviews!!!! Thx to all who do review, I love you guys. xxx**


	31. Is she alright?

'_Oh great, now I have to girls to look after'_

'_Hey' Troy said, 'That's my job'_

The Doctor brought their baby back in, Troy and Gabriella were instantly silent. They didn't know if they wanted to hear what he had to say or not.

'Mr Bolton, Miss Montez, we've completed the tests an-'

'Hey guys, we heard-oh sorry, we'll just go' Sharpay began, the rest of the gang behind her.

'No, no stay' Gabriella said.

'Are you sure?' Sharpay asked.

'Yeah, whatever happens, we're not ashamed of our baby girl' Troy said.

'It's a girl?' Taylor and Sharpay squealed.

Troy smiled and put an arm around Gabriella's shoulders and said,

'Yes, our beautiful baby girl'

'Please, carry on' Gabriella said to the doctor, smiling.

'We've completed the tests, which involve a brain scan, x-rays, blood tests etc. They have all come back positive.'

'Is that good or bad?' Troy asked.

The doctor smiled,

'It's good Sir, your baby is perfectly fine.'

There was a short silence before cheers erupted. Troy kissed Gabriella's face repeatedly and Sharpay and Taylor were crying while the guys were grinning and slapping hands.

'I'll leave you now Sir, but first, we must ask you to fill out this form before you leave tonight. You just need to register the baby's name and your details.'

'Thank you very much' Gabriella said, slightly overwhelmed.

'Not at all' he replied before leaving.

It was now when the parents walked in.

The rest of the gang said their goodbyes and left them.

'Mum, Dad, Mrs Montez, our baby girl, is perfectly alright'

The mum's instantly started crying and hugging them both and cooing over the baby while Jack motioned for Troy to follow him to the other side of the room.

'Troy, I just want to say how proud I am of you. Compared to all those games, where you scored the winning basket countless times, I just wanna say, I'm more proud of having you for a son than I ever thought possible.'

'Thanks dad, you're a pretty tight father yourself'

The laughed and walked back over; Troy picked his child out of the cot and cuddled her.

'Any names yet?' Troy's mum asked.

'Well, Troy has a favourite and I have a favourite but we can't decide. I think I've gone off them both actually.' Gabriella told.

'Oh dear, well you have until later, better start thinking'

They left them alone and Troy sat on the bed next to Gabriella with the baby in his arms.

'What about Faith?' Troy said.

'No, sorry Troy but we can't call her that'

'Ok, what about, Jasmine?'

'Pass, Keeley?'

'Gabriella! I thought you had good taste?'

'Shut up, there is one, I've been thinking about it since we found out she might have a problem.'

'Me too, you go first.'

'Ok, Hope, you know, it doesn't have to be, I mean it sounds better as a second name'

'No, I like it, you wanna hear mine?'

'Yeah'

'Lily'

'Troy, I love it, Lily Hope Bolton, it's wonderful'

'Just like you'

Gabriella smiled, she leaned up and kissed him, then she kissed Lily's head.

'Troy, I never thought I would have a baby at 18, I thought it would be terrible, and I thought how stupid people were getting pregnant at that age, but now I realise that, if you love someone, it doesn't matter.'

'I know exactly what you mean, I love you to the moon and back Ella'

'See, Lilly Hope, your Daddy's a smooth talker'

They laughed and Gabriella soon fell asleep with Lily in her arms. Troy took her and placed her back in her cot, her kissed Gabriella softly on the lips and stroked her head.

'I love you so much you can't imagine' he whispered.

He moved to the chair and watched his new family, a smile on his face, until he fell asleep.

Gabriella opened her eyes and saw Troy asleep. She smiled at what he'd just told her and went back to sleep, happy surrounded by her new little family.

**A/N**

**Awww. I was never gonna make the baby 'special' as I put it, I just wanted to see your reactions. Lol. Sorry it's short, not much time!!! Anyway, thanks to HSMandChelseaFCfan for the first name (lily). Keep reviewing, I love you people!!!xxx**


	32. Photo Fluff

**A/N**

**Oh my god guys, i'm so sorry, the stupid computer wouldn't let me upload documents for some reason!! you should have seen me, i was shouting at it and screaming and i was fully prepared to throw it out of the window but then i realised we were on the fourth floor of the house and my baby bro was playing in the front garden below and it would probably kill him so...anyways, after my little outburst, ready for more Troyella fluff? Cause that is all this chapter is made of! p.s. my other A/N is at the bottom, i wrote it before so it may sound a bit wierd one at the bottom and one at the top but whatever!xx**

Troy was holding baby Lily while Gabriella filled out the form. She signed it with a flourish and smiled at the receptionist.

'Are we off?' Troy asked her.

'We are indeed, how's my little flower then?' she cooed.

Lily was fast asleep in Troy's arms and Gabriella kissed the top of her head while Troy kissed the top of hers.

They had booked a photo shoot. The whole gang was coming, and their parents, they were celebrating the birth of their new adorable little girl.

Lily Hope was the spitting image of her mother; she had the soft dark, almost black hair, and the tanned skin, although it was slightly darker than her mother's.

The only part of her that resembled Troy was her startling blue eyes. They were more piercing and brighter than his, the doctor had told them that all babies' eyes are blue when they're born and may change but secretly, Gabriella and Troy both wished they'd stay like that.

They jumped in a cab and drove to the studio. Troy had fetched Gabriella her clothes and make up so there was no reason for her to go back.

They pulled up and stood waiting were the whole gang and parents.

All the women fussed over Gabriella and Lily, while the men stood, arms folded, admiring there wives/girlfriends.

They walked in and the first photo they wanted taken was of just the three. Gabriella was holding the baby while Troy stood with his arms wrapped around her and one hand resting on baby Lily's head.

The next was Troy lying down with Lily resting on his chest, Troy was looking down at her and she looked up at him.

The one after was one of just mother and daughter, Gabriella had Lily and was placing a kiss on her nose; it was a close up of the faces, one of the cutest photo's you've seen.

Then, Gabriella's mum was asked to join; it was a shot of the three generations. Karen Montez stood to the side of the chair where Gabriella was sat with Lily in her arms. Gabriella was kissing the top of her head while Karen kissed the top of Gabriella's.

One more was taken of Karen's face, next to Gabriella's face and a camera man had lifted Lily up so her face was next to her mother's. It was a photo to show the generations and the facial features, this was Karen's favourite.

Up next it was just the men, they had all been given tuxedos to wear and Lily had been dressed in a baby bridesmaid outfit. Troy was stood in the middle holding Lily and the rest of them were stood around smiling at them; it was in black and white so it looked better.

Then, it was the women's turn, the parents stayed out of this one. They were all dressed in a short chocolate brown, dress and Lily was dressed in a brown baby-grow, Gabriella was stood in the middle and the girls surrounded her, all cooing over the baby.

The next one was just of Troy's parents and him with Lily. Troy's mum was holding her with Troy and Jack on either side, then just one of his parents and Lily.

Next was just Karen Montez and the baby. Karen was holding her and Lily was resting her head to the side of her shoulder, this made Gabriella cry. To see her daughter and mother made her so happy.

The one after made everyone laugh, Sharpay was on her own, in a pink fancy dress, holding Lily up to the camera. Lily had a pink baby-grow on that said 'drama queen'. What made it even funnier was that Lily had woken up and was staring at the camera, her eyes slightly narrowed.

'Oh god, Gabi, we've made another Sharpay!' Troy said, jokingly.

'If it wasn't for the fact your newborn baby wouldn't have a daddy I would kill you right now' she said back sweetly.

'Ahhh!' Troy laughed.

The next was of the gang, minus Gabriella and Troy; they were all sat in a line, legs crossed, with Lily on Taylor's lap in the middle.

The one before the final one was of Troy and Gabriella holding Lily, next to Chad and Taylor, holding Matthew. The best thing was Mattie and Lily were looking at each other curiously, as if to say 'hello, who are you?'

The final one was just with Troy, Gabriella and Lily. It was a close up of their hands. Troy's on one side, Lily's in the middle, and Gabriella's on the other.

'Hang on' Troy said, before they took the photo.

He fished in his pocket for something and pulled it out. It was the engagement ring he'd given Gabriella. He'd kept it when she'd given it back to him.

'Would you mind wearing this? You know I love you Ella, you and Lily, I want us to be a proper family, will you marry me?'

'Troy, this doesn't have anything to do with the fact you knocked me up and now you're doing this to somehow make up for it has it?' she said, teasingly, while the others laughed.

'Nope, I've always loved you and I know I always will.'

'Well then, I would be delighted to'

He slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed, while the others cheered. They were just about to take the picture when Gabriella said,

'Actually, lets do it like this'

She swapped hands, now she had her left hand on the table, showing her engagement ring.

Troy smiled; he had finally done something right.

**A/N**

**Ok, I have no idea why I wrote this chapter. It's not really about anything is it? Apart from asking her to marry him. I got the ideas for these photos because its what we did when I was born. Except for the drama queen, I made that up! Also, my dad didn't propose then, that would have been too freaky! Lol. I do need a wee bit of advice though, should I bring Kelsi back into it??? I dunno, review xxx**


	33. Money money money

'Troy?' Gabriella mumbled into his chest.

'Yeah?' he answered, fiddling with her hair.

'I don't think I'm going to go'

'What! Why?' he exclaimed.

'I don't think I'd be comfortable with it'

'It's a party, of course you will'

'Not just that, leaving Lily with someone we don't know; besides I don't have a dress'

Troy pulled away and leant against the headboard of the bed.

'Chad and Tay are leaving Mattie with Paulette, they trust her, Lily will be fine with her, as for the dress, let's take you shopping, I'm sure Tay wouldn't mind babysitting.'

'Troy, I dunno'

'Come on, if you don't go I won't go'

'Troy, you cannot put that pressure on me!' Gabriella said, faking being angry.

'Oh yes I can, are you coming shopping or not?'

'You're actually willing to take me to the mall? Wow, let me record this moment!' Gabriella teased.

'It's a one-off. Yay, or nay?'

'Yay'

'Good, now lets get going, I want to get home before midnight and the way you shop, that's not likely unless we leave now' he joked.

She picked up her pillow and threw it at him. He caught it and threw it back, just as fast, before lying on top of her.

'Troy, get off me!'

'No way, not until you say you love me'

'We used to do this in High School; don't you think you should have grown out of it by now?'

'Hey, guys mature slower than women; it's a well known fact'

'Yes, but Troy, you're eighteen, not eight'

'Say you love me'

'No'

'Say it'

'Nope'

'Ella' Troy warned.

'Yes?' she smiled sweetly at him.

'Fine, but I'm not held responsible for my actions'

With that he tickled her sides before kissing her neck. He slowly pushed her arms up above her head before she stopped him.

'Troy, the way this is headed, we'll end up with a brother or sister for Lily and I'm not ready for two kids under one at 18 years old'

'Ugh, me neither. She's a good baby though. She never wakes up in the night'

'Oh yes she does' Gabriella said, getting off the bed and going into the bathroom, 'you just don't wake up and I have to calm her down'

'Really?' Troy asked with a confused expression on his face.

'Yep, it's alright though, it's the same with Chad and Tay so me and her just sit in the living room until they're asleep'

'Do you talk about the wonders of having boyfriends like us?'

'Yes'

'Really?' Troy had been joking, he didn't really think they would.

'Then we come back to bed and see you snoring so we take it all back' she giggled.

'I do not snore!'

'Yeah, and my Mum's the Queen of England. Oh my god Troy! Did you see that?' she yelled pointing to the window.

'What?'

Troy swivelled round but couldn't see anything.

'That pig just flew past and winked at me' Gabriella joked.

'Not funny'

'Sorry baby, come on, we have to ask Tay if she'll baby-sit'

'Coming, let me pull my shirt on, you can go'

'Whatever'

Gabriella walked out and knocked on Chad and Taylor's door at the other end of the apartment. As she walked there, she thought again how lucky she was to live in such an expensive place. She heard a come in and burst out laughing at what she saw.

Chad was stood with Mattie in his arms, but he was dressed in Taylor's clothes.

'What the!' Troy said, coming up behind Gabriella.

'It's the only way to stop him crying!' Chad said in his defence.

'Whatever you say dude' Troy replied laughing.

'Tay, would you mind looking after Lily today? Troy's taking me shopping'

'Of course! Why don't you ever take me shopping?' She asked Chad.

'Because I treasure my credit card and my sanity too much'

They all laughed and Troy and Gabriella said goodbye to Lily and kissed her before walking out.

_At the mall_

'Ella, this is the fifteenth shop we've been in, are you sure you haven't found one yet?' Troy called into the changing room.

'I think I might have'

'Really? Where?'

'I'm wearing it'

'Oh really. Can I see?'

'Sure, but I'm not coming out, you have to come in here'

'Sure'

He got up and walked in to find Gabriella dressed only in her underwear.

'Is this a joke?'

'Nope, it's my favourite. It's what I wear when I'm with you'

'Yeah, very nice Ella but seriously, find a dress already!'

'Ok, ok, grumpy, next shop'

'What!'

'Regretting taking me shopping?'

'Hell yeah'

'Wonderful'

_6 shops later_

'This is it!' Gabriella exclaimed.

'What is what?' Troy asked, drowsy from shopping for several hours non-stop.

'I've got the perfect dress!' (in profile)

'Gabriella, when I said I'd take you shopping, I didn't mean in the expensive shops. How much is it?' Troy complained.

'Uh, it doesn't matter'

'Tell me'

'Troy honestly, it doesn't matter. It's too expensive, I'll find another one, come on'

'Gabi-' Troy tried to say but was cut off.

'Babe, we have to pay the rent, and your school books, not to mention the sports gear you're going to need, then there's your basketball trip and we also have Lily to look after, did you know it costs $332,652.60 to raise a child until they're 21? We can't afford everything Troy, I'm sure they'll be a cheaper one just as nice.'

'How much is it, just tell me, maybe we can work it out?'

'Fine, $2,304 happy now?'

'Wow'

'I know'

'You have expensive taste future Mrs Bolton'

'I know, one day…' she trailed off, looking hopefully at the dress.

Troy put his arm around her and said,

'One day, I'll be a famous basketball star, then you can buy the dress'

'Is that a promise?'

'Cross my heart, hope to die'

'Please don't, think of how much it would cost for your funeral'

'Ouch, that was low, Ella, that was low'

'You know I love you'

'Ditto, another shop?'

'You know what? I think I just want to go home, I have that dress I wore on our double date with Chad and Tay' (again, in profile)

'Ooh, you looked gorgeous'

'Yeah, it's not quite the same when you wear it again, especially in front of a load of rich snobby students dressed to impress'

'Hey, they could be lovely, down to earth, sweet, charming people' Troy said.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow.

'Then again maybe not' he said.

The college they went to had very, very, very rich kids attending. It was hard to keep up sometimes. Gabi and Tay were usually very up to date with fashion and things but hadn't the time with a baby to care for so when some girls started taking about _'Buster Chum' _they thought it was a type of dog food. It was only until Sharpay explained to them it was a top class designer did they understand.

Gabriella and Taylor had taken the year off from college to care for the babies. Sharpay had decided to stay off too, she wanted to start at the same time as them so she'd gone travelling but had soon decided she wanted to be near her man, Zeke, and had returned, usually helping out with the babies.

There was a party scheduled for the basketball team and their partners to celebrate their winning season. _(I don't have a clue about basketball so if it sounds wrong it probably is but just play along Lol)_ According to Troy, Zeke and Chad, all the players had leggy, size zero, blonde, bust enhanced girlfriends. This made the girls feel upset but the guys being guys didn't notice and went to play some ball.

'We can be like that' Sharpay said.

'Uh, no we can't, you can if you get a boob job and wear heels but we can't.' Taylor said.

'Yeah, I've still got some of my pregnancy weight; I can't get rid of it'

Sharpay and Taylor protested to this but it just made Gabriella feel worse.

She had stood in front of her full length mirror a few nights ago in her underwear and examined every inch of her body. She was crying by the time she'd finished. Her stomach wasn't as flat as it was before and she had her C-section scar, although it was fading.

She hated her arms and her legs. Her arms had become slightly flabby, she thought, and her legs were too short and stumpy. The only part she liked about herself was her face, although she wished she had blonde hair instead of browny-black. It was times like this when she cursed her heritage.

Troy had always said he loved her for who she was and that she looked great but weren't guy supposed to say that? She thought.

'Whatever, I do need to lose a few pounds though, anyone up for going on a diet with me?' she asked.

'I'll do it' Sharpay said.

'Nah, I'm not one for dieting. I'll just watch you suffer when I eat a chocolate bar in front of you' Taylor joked.

They laughed, and Gabriella and Sharpay lumbered Taylor with both kids and went to the college's gym.

'What in god's name is that?' Gabriella said.

'It's an elliptical cross-trainer, Daddy has one at home'

This didn't surprise Gabriella, the Evan's had everything.

Sharpay set Gabi up on the cross-trainer and ran off to another 'contraption'.

'Damn' Gabriella exclaimed when all of a sudden it stopped working.

She looked around for Sharpay but she'd disappeared.

'Can I help?' a man asked.

Gabriella turned and saw the most stunning pair of green eyes you've ever seen.

'Uh, no, thanks, I'm just looking for my friend; I've no idea what you do on this thing and she's an expert'

'Me neither' the guy said laughing, 'why don't you come on the treadmill, it's more straight forward'

'Sounds good'

She followed him to the treadmill and after ten minutes of silence, she turned to him.

'I'm Gabriella'

'Daniel'

'So, what are you doing here?'

'Trying to get fit, don't tell anyone but I used to be quite fat'

'Really? So did I! I was about 12 and I remember wearing baggy clothes and things to cover it up but I just made it worse. Then I started fancying this guy and I lost it all hoping he'd notice me'

'Did he?'

'Yeah, just as we were moving though, I didn't even get to kiss him'

'Tough'

'Yeah' Gabriella laughed. 'What made you want to lose it?'

'I dunno, just felt an urge not to be the one they point at and laugh at, now I'm the one the girls point at and wink at'

'Huh, so you're a ladies man then?'

'No way, I believe in loyalty'

'Really? That's so nice'

'I know, I'm also gay so it doesn't really fit'

'Oh, well still'

'Hey, have you noticed that you've been running on this treadmill for like thirty minutes and you're not even out of breath? It's near top speed as well.'

'Oh, sorry'

'No don't be, it's a good thing, have you ever thought about cross country, you'd be great'

'No, I don't think so, I'm here to tone up my stomach anyway, I just don't know what I'm supposed to use'

He laughed and led her over to a big bouncy ball _(don't even ask)_.

'You have to lie on it with your lower back near the floor and try and touch your toes.'

'Like this?'

'Yeah, that's great, here, you touch your toes and I'll push your back and try and ease the tension'

_With Troy _

Troy and the basketball guys had a free period and were going to the gym for a work out when they spotted Sharpay walking ahead of them. She was wearing tight pink shorts and a white tank top.

The guys whistled until Troy and Chad told them who it was, Zeke looked like he wanted to murder them.

She turned around and saw Zeke and smiled. He ran to her and kissed her before leading her over to the guys. She hugged Troy and Chad before nodding to the others.

'I've got a surprise for you Troy' she said.

The others apart from Chad and Zeke whistled until Sharpay showed her ice-princess side and glared at them, they soon shut up.

'What'

'Your girlfriend's inside'

'Really?' he raced off.

'Hey, I gotta check this chick out, if he's running off like that, she's got to be smoking hot man'

Sharpay rolled her eyes in disgust as they ran after him.

Troy walked in the gym and saw Gabriella leaning on a bouncy ball with a guy behind her, pushing her back. Jealousy surged over him and he walked furiously over to where they were.

**A/N**

**Ooooooo, is little Troy jealous???? **

**Ok guys, I'm starting to draw this story to a close now. I have no idea where to take it and I'm running out of ideas! There should be a few more chapters but there might only be a couple unless people help me with ideas!!! Should I do a sequel? Some sequels ruin the story's so it's up to you??? Review xxx**


	34. Future Stories?

**A/N**

**Ok, so this story will end in like three chapters and i have three ideas for a new story but I need you guys to help me choose. I've written an explanation telling you what the story would be about but some are pretty self explanatory. Anyway, A,B or C? Also, some are longer than others because I didn't want to give the whole thing away. lol xx**

**MISSION IMPOSSIBLE???**

**This one is set as a documentary. Lucas and Ashley are filming Zac and Vanessa secretly, who they know like each other, and putting them in awkward situations to try and get them together. As they play matchmaker, they get closer together, will they have match maked themselves as well?**

'Ok guys, this is a documentary. Not just any documentary, oh no, this is one with a plan.'

'Yeah, even we don't know the outcome'

'Uh huh, that's right. Our mission is to get together one couple, would you care to tell us which?'

'I'd be delighted. First up, is Zac Efron, the leading man himself, and Vanessa Hudgens, the pop sensation we all know and love,'

'well we know, you don't.'

'Anyway we all know they have a thing for each other but will they admit it?'

'Hopefully after we carry out our plans of actions'

'Yes, we have quite a few'

'Indeed, they are the golden couple, the fans favourite, Zanessa, they are-'

'Ok, stop rambling, we'll be recording this on my video camera. The people bringing you this footage are me Lucas Grabeel'

'And me, Ashley Tisdale'

'Yep, now we know you all want to see our lovely faces but unfortunately, seeing as we are documenting Zac and Ness, that will not be happening'

'It will not Lucas'

'Ash. Stop with the show host thing'

'But I was just-'

'Whatever, carry on'

'Now, you must realise that we are filming this secretly, so at times the view may be obscured'

'Wow, I'm, glad I got that on camera, Ash just said a big word'

'You know, viewers, he is so lucky I need him to help me film this otherwise he'd be six feet under right now'

'Ouch'

'You know it, now, although the vision may be obscured, we will try our best to give you a clear view of the action going on'

'Or not going on, however it stands'

'Shut up Lucas, anyway, dear viewers, either myself or Mr Grabeel here will be carrying out tasks to try and get both Zac and Vanessa into situations juicy enough for us to record and for you to enjoy watching.'

'Yes, knowing Miss Tisdale here, you will have a running commentary-'

'But, that is a good thing, then you will be able to hear my wonderful voice when you cannot hear theirs. If it is possible to hear them, I will of course remain quiet'

'Is that a promise?'

'LUCAS!'

'Gotta run, viewers, before my fellow co-host kills me, Lucas Grabeel, reporting from Miss Tisdale's hotel room, Mission Zanessa, over and out'

**A NEW CASTMATE**

**Ok, so this one is before they filmed the first HSM, they haven't filled Gabriella's part yet so Kenny enlists the help of the main characters. Zac's really moody because his girlfriend didn't get the part and hates everyone at the moment. He plans on doing anything he can to make Vanessa seem like a bad choice but will he have met his match in her? Will he fall for her or continue to see her as a wall blocking his ex from getting the part?**

'Ok guys' Kenny, the director said, 'I've got you here today because as you all know, we still have to cast the leading lady part of Gabriella'

'I thought you did all those auditions?' Lucas said.

'Yes well, they were all crap, if you'll pardon my French'

'Pardoned' Ashley said giggling.

'Thank you, now, Frankie, our casting girl, has been talent spotting and has found one girl she thinks will shine as Gabriella'

'Where's she from?' Corbin asked.

'It says here she was born in Salinas, California, but grew up in San Diego.'

'How old is she?' Lucas asked.

'She is 17 years of age, she has starred in the Hollywood films, Thirteen and Thunderbirds, she's appeared in local productions such as Evita, The Wizard of Oz, Carousel, The King and I, Cinderella and a few more. She auditioned for a commercial and got the part and after, her family moved to L.A.'

'They moved for her career? She sounds like a spoilt princess to me' Zac said.

'It doesn't say whether or not they moved for her but it does say she is extremely close to her family.'

'What does she look like?' Ashley asked.

'She looks slightly Latina. Her father is Irish and Native American and her mother is of Chinese, Filipino, and Spanish descent. She has long browny black hair and brown eyes; she is roughly 5 foot 3 and is apparently an amazing singer, the locals love her.'

'Wow, sounds like you hacked into the F.B.I. computers there Kenny' Monique said.

'Close' he said laughing.

'What's her name?' Lucas asked.

'Vanessa Anne Hudgens'

'So what do we do?' Corbin asked.

'Frankie's told me she's performing in a local concert and I think it would be a good idea if we all went.'

'Why's that?' Monique asked.

'Because, and I'm trusting you here, you five will be telling me whether or not I should give her the part'

'Really?' They all chorused apart from Zac who sat there sulking.

'Yes, you'll spend a couple of days with her either in L.A. or wherever and get to know her, then you'll tell me what she's like and if she'll be good for the role'

'Sounds fun' Zac said sarcastically.

Everyone looked at him and he walked off.

'Is it just me or does Zac seem to hate this idea?' Kenny asked them.

'Oh I wouldn't worry about it, he's sulking because you didn't give his girlfriend the part and now she's dumped him for refusing to quit HSM' Corbin said plainly.

'She was blonde! There was no way she could have played Gabriella!' Kenny protested.

'Try telling him that, he wont listen, he'll come round, just don't expect a completely truthful answer when we tell you what she's like, I reckon he thinks if he tells you she's rubbish, you'll cast Leanne and she'll take him back' Monique told him.

'Who's Leanne?' Kenny asked, confused.

'His ex, so when do we leave?' Ashley asked excitedly.

'Uh, tomorrow morning, eight o'clock, someone tell Zac, and tell him I want him in a better mood or Gabriella's isn't the only part we'll be casting'

'Ooh, getting nasty there' Lucas said.

'Only when I need to, now go and pack'

'Yes sir' said Lucas saluting and grabbing Ashley's hand and running off, Kenny watching them smiling, shaking his head.

**WAITER DUDE**

**Troy works at a restaurant as a summer job along with Chad when he sees a girl he likes. Only problem is, she's dating his arch-rival, the West High basketball Captain. Things seem to get better when it turns out she's moving to East High but the West High Captain wont let Troy get his hands on her that easily. Will Troy get her or will she be someone elses forever???**

'Chad, I'm telling you, she's no ordinary girl' Troy told his best friend.

'Yeah but dude, she has lunch with her Mum and grandparents every Saturday! She's weird.'

'Maybe she's just close?' he suggested.

'That or she has no mates to hang around with'

'Whatever, we gotta run, we'll be late' Troy said getting up and grabbing his keys.

'You think she'll be there today?'

'Well its Saturday isn't it?'

'Chill dude, why you messing with your hair?'

'I'm on waiter duty today, if I get her table, I wanna look decent'

'Troy, dude, you've got the whole female student body after you, you don't need a freaky girl'

'She's not freaky, if she's there today, I'll point her out'

'Whatever man, I still think you're nuts'

'Just because I have some dude' he joked before racing to his car with Chad chasing him.

_Gabriella's P.O.V_

Ok this is so boring. Why do I have to come here ever single Saturday? It's not right! I'm 17 for crying out loud, not 7! I should be out with my friends, not sat in some stinking restaurant that serves crappy food with my Grandparents! What must people think?

That reminds me, I have to make a start on my philosophy homework.

Anyway, today should hopefully be more exciting because, and I'm letting you in on a secret here, there's this really cute guy that works here. Yep, that's mainly the only reason I agree to come here.

Back to the cute guy, he looks about my age, I dunno what colour eyes 'cause I've not been close enough to him, he's got like sandy, brown hair though, and he looks like he's an athlete. Oh, well, not that it matters, he's probably got a cheerleader girlfriend and anyway, I've got Harley haven't I?

Yeah, I should probably fill you in on that one. I go to West High, I'm dating our school's basketball Captain, Harley Yates. I know, weird name but you'd understand if you saw him. He's the kind of guy cheerleaders drool over and whisper about in the toilets, whatever.

You mustn't tell anyone this because I'd probably be murdered, no joke, I think I might end our relationship. Shock horror. It's not really going anywhere; all he wants to do is make out. He's thick as well, when I say thick I mean mega thick. Not in the popular sense, he can make you feel inferior with one look, he can answer you back like that and when he walks, crowds part. But in lessons or academically, he's brain dead. Completely. If I'm totally honest, and I don't like to admit it, I think he's only with me because I help him with his homework. I know, sad isn't it?

_No-ones P.OV._

'Gabriella'

'What, oh yes, sorry Grandma'

'What do you want to order, tell the young man'

Gabriella looked up and saw the cute guy grinning; she couldn't believe she'd just embarrassed herself like that.

'Uh, I'll have the salad and fizzy water please'

'Oh, Gabi, you have to put on some weight, I think all that sport you do is bad for you'

She does sport? Troy thought. He continued to wait while her Grandfather took forever to choose and tried not to look like he was listening.

'I don't do all of the sport, I'm in the stands watching and cheering most of the time'

'Cheering who?' her grandmother said, smiling.

'No-one' Gabriella said, looking down.

'Yes, no-one also goes by the name of Harley Yates'

'Mum!' Gabriella said, not only had her mother told her grandparents who she was dating but now the cute waiter would know she had a boyfriend.

'Who is this Harley Yates?' her grandma asked.

'Like I said no-one'

'Only her boyfriend' her mother said, 'he's handsome too'

Troy received the order and walked over to Chad who was in the kitchens.

He slammed his tray down and made Chad jump.

'What?'

'She has a boyfriend, not just any, Harley Yates!'

'Wait, the West High captain, ooh you're in trouble there'

'I know, pass me that soda and I'll go give them their drinks'

Troy walked back over and began to unload his tray of drinks while they were talking.

'So Gabriella, will this Harley be the father of my great-grandchildren?' the Grandma asked.

'Grandma!' Gabriella said, blushing before walking off to the loos.

Troy held back a smile although he was upset she had a boyfriend.

'Why's she acting like this Gina? I thought she'd love telling us about her boyfriend.'

'I think she's having a hard time on deciding whether or not to keep the relationship going when she switches schools or to end it and start fresh'

Troy's ears perked up as her poured out Gabriella's drink.

'Which school is it again?'

'East High'

Troy's heart was doing somersaults, she was going to his school! He came back down to earth when the grandma asked him a question.

'Sorry Madam?'

'Which school do you go to?'

'East High Madam'

'Oh really, Gabi's going there, are you a senior, do you do any sport? Gabi's into sport'

'Yes, I'm a senior and I'm the Basketball Captain'

'Oh really, I must tell Gabi'

'Tell me what?' Gabriella asked sitting back down.

'That this young man here goes to East High and he's the basketball captain'

'Oh'

'Would you mind filling Gabi in on what it's like? She's a bit unsure' her mother asked.

'Of course, I'm on my break soon, how about then?' Troy said hopefully.

'Sure' Gabriella said, not looking at him.

Troy smiled and walked away, his and Gabriella's hearts were doing flips.


	35. A Happy Ending?

_Troy walked in the gym and saw Gabriella leaning on a bouncy ball with a guy behind her, pushing her back. Jealousy surged over him and he walked furiously over to where they were._

'Troy' Gabriella said, looking up, smiling.

'Can I talk to you please?' he said with gritted teeth.

'Uh, sure'

Gabriella got up and followed him over to the other side of the room.

'What are you doing?' he asked angrily.

'Working out' she replied, confused.

'With him?'

'Yeah, why, is that a problem?' she said, starting to get angry.

'I'd just prefer it if you'd work out with lover boy somewhere I'm not likely to be'

Gabriella burst out laughing, Troy scowled and stormed out.

When Gabriella had composed herself she mouthed a sorry to Daniel and ran after him and found him sat on a bench next to the drinks machine outside. She sat down next to him but he moved up, when she moved closer he moved up again. Gabriella sighed.

'Troy this is ridiculous'

There was no answer.

'Talk to me'

'Why don't you just go and talk to work out boy inside, you know you want to, you don't have to feel sorry for me'

'Troy-Troy-look at me-TROY!' Gabriella said when he still wouldn't look at her.

He turned to her, trying to hold the gaze.

'Daniel's gay'

'W-wha-what?'

'He's gay'

'Yeah I thought that was what you said, then I thought crap'

Gabriella giggled and Troy blushed and put his head in his hands.

'I thought you trusted me?' she asked.

'I guess the green eyed monster just came out in me'

'Oh really' she said, sidling up to him.

'Really' he replied pulling her closer.

'Well I think I prefer the blue eyed Troy, not the green eyed one'

'Prove it' he said mischievously.

Gabriella smiled and leant up and kissed him on the lips, a soft, slow, warm kiss.

She pulled away and they smiled at each other.

'Come on, we have to go get ready for the party' she told him when Sharpay came into view.

'Ugh, I'd rather we have our own party, just me and you'

'Well the sooner we get home, the bigger the party we can have' she whispered to him before he picked her up and ran to the apartment down the road, leaving Sharpay smiling at them.

After their 'private party', Gabriella threw Troy out of the bedroom and got the old dress on. It suited her very well, but it wasn't on a par with the expensive one, which she new was how all the other girls would be dressing, not including Taylor or herself. Sharpay neither she didn't think.

Sharpay had shocked them all and cut all her credit cards from her Dad up and was funding herself now. She wanted to be more independent and was on the look out for jobs. The others were shocked by this and had made bets on how long it would last until she got more credit cards. Troy had lost already because it had already been more than three hours which was his bet.

'Ella! Come on, Taylor's ready, are you coming?' Sharpay asked.

'Yep, I'm here' she said stepping out.

'You look amazing' Taylor said.

'Thanks, I can't help but feel sort of old, though'

Sharpay and Taylor burst out laughing.

'Why's that?' they asked.

'Because I've had this dress a while now and I've already worn it twice, all the other girls going will have new designer gear won't they'

'Yeah, how depressing, especially when we're dressed in old stuff' Sharpay said.

'Hey, you could have had all designer if you hadn't cut up those cards' Taylor reminded her.

'Yeah, but then I wouldn't be living in the real world would I?'

They agreed and walked to the lobby and found the guys waiting for them.

They linked arms and walked to the party. As they walked in, Gabriella felt all eyes were on her and Troy. He was easily the hottest guy on the team; these blonde girls couldn't handle the way he was already with someone.

'Troy, come here, I want you to meet someone, you too guys' the coach said, taking the men away. They smiled apologetically at the girls before walking off.

'Right, left to fend for ourselves in a pit of hungry man-eating lions, should be interesting' Taylor said.

'Well, if you want, I could always bring out the Ice princess side in me, I'm pretty sure she's matured to ice queen now though' Sharpay said giggling.

'I don't know Shar, I think they're all on a par with you anyway' Gabriella said looking around before her eyes landed on one girl. She was wearing the dress she couldn't afford. Gabriella whispered to the others and they nodded approvingly.

They looked around and admired and disapproved of some dresses, before going to the bathroom to freshen up. They walked back out after a nice conversation with the towel-lady and went to fetch a drink.

'Excuse me' someone said behind Gabriella. The girls all turned around.

Stood behind them were two Blondie's (as the three girls nicknamed them).

'Where did you get you're ring from?' one asked, indicating to Gabriella's engagement ring.

'Oh, Tiffany's'

'Really, you must tell me which area,' the other said, 'my brother's looking for a knock-off too but he can't find one anywhere' before laughing with the other.

Gabriella looked at Sharpay who looked furious. She stepped forward, letting the ice queen appear.

'You obviously don't know anything about rings, Gabi; can I borrow it a second please?'

She took the ring and showed them the inside which was engraved with the Tiffany emblem.

'That proves that it's real, knock-off's don't have that, I guess you don't understand about engagement rings, your boyfriend obviously isn't looking to propose any time soon, or is he, maybe that's why you wanted to know where to get the knock-offs? Toodles'

She waved at them while they huffed off. Gabriella slipped it back on just as Troy came back up.

'Hey baby' he said, kissing her neck.

'Hey'

'Do you want to go now; we don't have to stay the whole night'

'We haven't been here long'

'Yes we have,' Troy said looking at his watch, 'we've been here nearly four hours'

The girls looked at each other in amazement, had they really been here that long?

'Uh, I guess then, aren't you supposed to stay, seeing as you're the captain?' she asked.

'Nope, I explained I have a baby at home that needs looking after and they let me leave, so are we going?' he asked, slipping his arm round her waist.

'Yep, where are the others?' she asked.

'Oh they're coming, they won't be long' he said to the other girls.

They nodded and smiled and Gabriella and Troy walked out.

'Hey, do you want to take a detour?' he asked.

'Sure'

They walked in silence through the park, holding hands.

Troy stopped and said,

'Ella, look up'

She did so and Troy said.

'Count the stars'

'Troy that's impossible' she said looking back at him.

'Well then you know how impossible it is for me to describe how much I love you, I love you 1000 times over every star in the sky, even the ones you can't see'

Gabriella had tears in her eyes.

'I love you too, but including the moon' she said, wrapping her arms round his neck and standing on her tip toes.

'Don't forget the planets' he said, smiling.

'Or their moons either' she giggled.

He smiled and kissed her nose softly.

'That's all I get?' she asked jokingly.

'For now' he said simply, not letting her go.

'Well then, I might take back the planets and their moons' she said giggling.

Troy swept her up until he was holding her bridal style and kissed her passionately. They pulled away and Gabriella smiled and said softly, stroking the hair out of his eyes,

'Or I might not' before kissing him again.

Troy took her hand and they carried on walking, he began to sing and Gabriella joined in. They new the words off by heart, it was their song.

**Troy**_/Gabriella/__**both**_

**They say in this world, nothing lasts forever  
But I don't believe that's true.  
**_'Cuz the way that I feel, when we're together,  
I know that's the way I'll always feel for you._

_**From now until forever,  
That's how long I'll be true  
I'll make you this vow and promise you now  
Until forever, I'll never stop loving you.**___

There'll come a day when the world stops turning,  
And stars will fall from the sky  
**But this feeling will last when the sun stops burning.  
All I want to do is love you until the end of time.  
**_  
__**From now until forever,  
That's how long I'll be true  
I'll make you this vow and promise you now  
Until forever, I'll never stop, never stop, I'll never stop loving you.**___

**It's gonna take more than a lifetime,  
to give you all my love,  
all the love I feel for you tonight.  
**_From now until forever,  
That's how long I'll be true  
I'll make you this vow and promise you now  
Until forever, I'll never stop loving you.  
_**From now until...(**_oh yeah)  
_**That's how long I'll be true**_ (true)  
_**I'll make you this vow**_ (oh yeah) _**and promise you now**_  
_**Until forever,**

_**I'll never stop loving you.**___

**You...**_Until forever, _**yeah.**_..I'll __**never stop loving you.**_

They sat down on a bench and Gabriella snuggled into him. They looked up towards the stars and counted their blessings. They had their friends, they had their family, they had a daughter combining them together, but most of all, they had each other.

'I love you Ella, you know that don't you?' Troy asked her softly, stroking her hair.

She turned and looked up at him.

'I've always known that'

**A/N**

**That's it, all done! I can't believe it! It's so upsetting! I hope this was a nice ending for you though. I tried to make it as cute as possible. Lol. **

**Ps. Due to popular demand, I'll be doing 'waiter dude' next, seeing as nearly every single one of you liked it most. I don't think I'll be doing a sequel, it would probably just ruin it anyway! **

**Thank you to all the reviewers! I love you guys, you helped me want to update every time! Review this one last chapter for me and tell me how you though the story's gone through out! Thank you! xxx**


End file.
